When It Rains
by rippedblackjeans
Summary: A distress call is sent from somewhere far in the Lylat System, some planets orbeting around a dying, large star. Starfox team must work together to save the in habitants but also must distroy a strange unknown creature. Rating for sexual content.
1. Prologue

**When it rains**

**A StarFox fan fiction**

_For my own amusement and my brother_

By: Ella Marie

Hey everyone!

Now, I know I seem to never finish my fan fictions but they all shall be finished quite soon. I've just had so many ideas for new ones and have been so busy trying to finish off all of my homework and term tests that I could never find the time to finish my ones people are egging at me to finish. Anyways, I thought I'd get this one out there to start so you guys may amuse yourself while I am trying to figure out what should happen in my Marcus Flint and Dawn stories.

Have fun!

With Love, Ella Marie

_________________________________________________________

_**Prologue**_

_Friends, travelers, in habitants! _

A small voice hums a sad plead for help. Muffled voices cry out for help as the speaker breathes heavily and sobs. The voice stays strong yet chokes at each word, barely able to continue.

_Lend us your ears and hands…_

The background voices get louder yet the main source of the distress call stays strong and loud, begging for help and their life. A yell comes from somewhere distant in the call and the voice yelps in pain.

_We have called for help, not sympathy or friends._

The speaker yelps again and screaming comes from everywhere. Loud, maniacal laugher comes from near and more yelps of pain come from everywhere. A gasp escapes the voices mouth and begins to cough uncontrollably, gasping for breath as it goes on.

_H-help us!_

The coughing increases and you hear the speaker begin to vomit and gasps come from everywhere, the screaming continuing to increase, the heart beats almost loud enough to hear and feel.

_H-hel…HELP!_

The coughing keeps going and the call starts to ring loudly and clearly and the loud, strong, evil laughing gets closer. The voice gasps and continues to project vomit and sob. A sudden stop in the coughing and now, he gasp for breath, as though being choked and hurt, cries come out screaming for help.

_HELP!_


	2. A brief introduction

_**Chapter One- A brief introduction**_

"Shit!" Fox screamed out.

A scream came from the room next to him at three o'clock in the morning. The young fox jumped out of bed, dressed in only his boxers, and ran out into the hall. He was surprised to see Falco and Slippy up and out of bed too, running to the room the scream had come from.

"It's Krystal." Falco said as Fox came closer.

Fox didn't stop to ask questions or knock. He opened the door to Krystal's room and turned the light on.

Krystal's room was the largest on the shuttle and the cleanest. As being the only girl, it was no wonder why.

It had a strange smell of heavy incense and a light purple colour for the walls. Instead of a desk, there was a table with four large cushions surrounding it, all of the colour blue and each having strange, out of this world words and designs no one quite understood. Her bed was large and took up half the room and was in the form of a circle with only one thin silk, white blanket to cover one's self and many large pillows with the same words and designs as the cushions. Her floor was bare metal, like the rest, with a large, fluffy rug under the table and cushions. She had a large, oak bookshelf unlike the others that had over 100 books.

In the middle of the bed, sitting up straight with her fingers to her temples and eyes closed was Krystal. She was wearing nothing but a thin, almost see-through, silk nightgown that barely covered her thighs.

Before anyone could ask, Krystal opened her eyes and said, "A distress call."

"Ah, fuck it!" Falco said. "Can we ever get a decent night's sleep around here?"

Fox rolled his eyes. Falco was always complaining about everything. He'd left the Starfox team many times in the past and yet, he kept coming back.

Fox walked over to her bed and sat down at the edge, reaching his hand out for support. Krystal smiled and wrapped her fingers around his.

"Where is it coming from?" Fox asked.

Krystal shook her head, "Somewhere I have never been. It is far from here, almost at the edge of the Lylat System. It will take us a couple of days to get there."

Slippy sighed. "Great, another long voyage. Does it require me to make anymore translators?"

Falco laughed. "Don't worry Slip, if it does, I'll help ya."

A sigh came from the rest of the members as the bird had said it. He was so cocky all the time.

"This won't require one, Slippy." Krystal paused to think. "But we might need weapons."

The mens' ears shot up and they all smiled. Finally a mission they would be good at. All they ever wanted to use were guns. All they wanted to do on missions was kill things. Shoot first, ask questions later.

"Well then let's go!" Slippy chirped. He sprung up in a leap and ran off his room to get changed.

Falco laughed and began to walk out. He turned around and looked Krystal up and down, giving her a look he seemed to give her when she wore something exposing. This look gave Fox shivers and made him angry.

"Oh and, by the way Krystal, you should wear that more often." Falco winked and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Krystal blushed a little but rolled her eyes. She looked down at herself and laughed, thinking about what Falco would do to her in that outfit if she gave him the chance.

Fox coughed and stood up. "You should probably get changed."

Krystal smirked and looked at Fox's boxers, the only thing on his body, and laughed. Fox suddenly became embarrassed and walked towards the doors quite quickly.

As he was about to exit Krystal stopped him and said, "I'll wear this if you wear that."

Fox blushed a bright red and stuttered, "Uh, ahem…y-you should p-probably hurry up."

And with that he left the room in a hurry to go and change into his pilot uniform.

__________________________________________________

And that is the first chapter for you. 

Sorry it was so short but the title of the chapter is after all 'a brief introduction'. The next couple of chapters will be longer and will hold a lot more action.

Hope you enjoyed it so far!

With Love, Ella Marie


	3. I'm a Fast Learner

_**Chapter Two- I'm a fast learner**_

Everyone was up and dressed, drinking their coffee half an hour later, in the lobby (cock pit) waiting for General Peppers to get there message.

The crew was completely silent, staring at the screen where General Pepper's head would appear any second. They didn't know when he would get it but they were hoping soon so that they hadn't gotten up at three for no good reason but to wait.

Slippy was sitting down at his computer, checking the engine's full power and Falco was sitting next to Krystal on the bench, arm around her shoulders as usual. Krystal never showed much interest in him but also never backed away from his flirtatious moves. As being the only girl on the ship, she would always be somewhat 'wanted' to some of the crew members.

No one could resist Krystal for she was one of the sexiest foxes anyone had ever seen for the most part. Krystal had once mentioned her home planet being filled of foxes as beautiful and even more beautiful then herself. Falco's response would always be the same though, "Nah, you are definitely one of a kind, doll."

They waited patiently for another half hour when suddenly Falco sighed and slouched in his seat.

"This is a waste of time." He said.

Krystal laughed and put her hand on his leg, "you really should learn to be more patient, Falco."

Falco smirked and squeezed her shoulder, moving closer so their thighs touched. "Maybe you'll have to teach me some things then, babe."

Fox glared at Falco and a small growl came from his throat, causing him to blush at his animal like action.

"Easy there, McCloud. Just because you saved her doesn't mean she's yours."

Fox was angry, "just because she's the only girl on the ship doesn't mean you have to mark your territory."

Krystal giggled but put a straight, stern face on. "Enough boys. There is no use fighting over me."

"Well-" Falco began but was interrupted by the sound of General Pepper coming on the screen.

"General Pepper here!" He said through the screen.

"Morning General!" Peppy said cheerfully, as usual. The wonderful thing about him was that he was always so happy.

"No it's not Peppy! What's up with this team? Waking me up at three o'clock in the morning is not something you want to be doing! I could reduce your paycheck in a second!" He growled.

Krystal stood up, leaving Falco's arm to drop beside him, and walked over to the screen.

"I received a distress call from somewhere to the south of the extended Lylat System, General." She said.

The General sat up straighter at the sound of her voice and cleared his throat.

"Well then, why didn't you just say so in the first place? I almost had you guys fired." He said, more cheerfully.

That was the usual now a days on the ship. Even the General was slightly attracted to Krystal. Who could blame him though? Her voice was the sound of singing birds, calm yet beautiful and she walked like a proud, lovely swan but was yet feisty like a lioness.

Falco stood up to stand behind Krystal. "Krys believes it's really urgent."

"Let the lady speak for herself, Falk!" Slippy laughed. Falco turned around and flipped his middle finger up at him with a smile.

General Pepper coughed, "well, I'll try and figure out what's out there now and I'll get back to you in about an hour to tell you the coordinates. Pepper out!"

And with that, General Pepper disappeared from the screen and the room fell silent once again.

Falco yawned and put his arm around Krystal's shoulder again. He brought her closer to him and whispered in her ea, loud enough for everyone else to hear which got Fox very angry.

"I'm tired." Falco whispered to her neck. "How about we both go and take a little nap?"

Krystal rolled her eyes, getting a little annoyed. "I'm not that tired."

Falco laughed. "I know a fun activity that will get you tired. Believe me, after I'm done, you'll need a little rest."

Fox growled and walked up to face Falco. "There will be no hanky-panky on my ship unless I say it's alright."

Falco laughed. "Said who, McCloud? We both know very well that you are definitely not in charge here."

"Why I oughta'…" Fox raised his fist.

"Enough you two!" Peppy screamed. "On this ship, crew members shall refrain from killing and or hurting each other. Are we clear with that?"

Both men stood up straighter and turned towards Peppy, hands at their sides. "Yes sir!" They both said.

Krystal laughed, "You two are so cute."

Both of them blushed and turned back towards her. She had the most beautiful smile ever and brilliant bright eyes.

Slippy stood up. "I'm going to go and check on ROB if anyone wants to come with me."

Falco smiled. "Nah, I'll just be going for a nap if ya don't mind."

"I don't mind at all." Fox grumbled.

Falco laughed and nudged fox in the side, "don't be such a baby old McCloud. We're all friends here, right?"

Fox glared at Falco whom he suddenly really started to dislike. "Sure."

"See ya soon, doll face." Falco said to Krystal. As he walked past her, he took a quick glance at her perfectly formed bottom and whistled.

Krystal laughed and rolled her eyes once again, not showing any defensiveness.

Slippy left towards the bedrooms, off to go and find ROB and Peppy stayed where he was, working on his maps. Fox and Krystal went to go and sit on the couches they had in the lobby, sitting on opposite sides of one bench.

It was silent for a bit. Peppy was hard at work and Krystal was busy meditating, trying her hardest to find out more about the distress call. Fox just sat there, slouching around, looking at the different things in the room.

His eyes seemed to drift towards Krystal as she flinched, probably finding something, and closing her eyes hard. He loved it when she was in that state. The way her body was held up straight, thrusting her chest out as she did. The small lines that formed on the outer corners of her eyes as she closed them tightly, the way her nose twitched when she found something and how calm and beautiful she looked, just sitting their with her fingers to her temples and legs crossed on the couch. She was such a beautiful woman.

A small smile came on her face and her eyes loosened but stayed closed. She laughed a little and opened her eyes to look at Fox.

Fox blushed and realized she probably knew he was staring at her.

"May I ask you what you find so interesting about me?" Krystal giggled.

Fox flushed harder and he could hear Peppy lit out a little laugh. "Ugh, it's nothing I was j-just wondering what you were seeing."

Krystal smiled sweetly which made Fox melt and his cheeks burned red. She uncrossed her legs and slid closer to Fox so they were almost touching. Fox's heartbeat increased and he could feel his palms getting slightly wet.

"Just for your information, Fox, I don't see things, I hear them. It is actually quite interesting if you would like to try it." Krystal said.

"Oh, well umm… how could I try it?" he asked, suddenly feeling more curious.

Without warning, she reached over to him and put her index fingers to his temple. She closed her eyes and squinted.

She peeked out from her left eye and smiled at Fox who was looking a little lost at what exactly he was supposed to be doing.

Krystal rolled her eyes. "You are supposed to shut your eyes, silly."

"Right." Fox laughed.

The young male closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Breathe in slowly…" She told him. "Let yourself relax, open your mind to new ideas, thoughts, and sounds. Let me inter your mind to show you. Let yourself take everything in."

Fox found himself in the darkness, hearing strange noises from everywhere. It scared him. For once in his life, he felt invaded almost. People's thoughts and calls came to him with a soft whimpering in the background. He didn't like it.

"You are scared." Krystal said. She let her fingers fall to his cheeks and the sounds stopped.

Fox opened his eyes and saw Krystal, starring right back at him. Her eyes were so bright and sparkly. The deep blue sawn bright and she was half smiling, half frowning.

"You seemed to do that quite quickly." She said.

"I'm a quick learner." Fox shrugged. They both laughed and he found himself no longer stuttering. It felt nice to finally have somewhat alone time with her.

Krystal stared deep into his eyes and felt curious. She wanted to find out why he already had such a strong connection with her unique power.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I am just ever so curious as to why you can hear them so quickly. It amazes me." She blushed and continued, "We should do this on a regular basis."

Fox smiled and sighed. That would be so nice. Alone time with Krystal… Falco would get so jealous of him.

"Maybe we should." He said. "It'd be nice to spend one on one time with you."

Krystal laughed and placed her hand on his inner thigh, close to his groin. Fox stiffened and cleared his throat. He wasn't expecting that.

They stared at each other for a long moment and they both began to lean in. Their noses coming closer, slowly. Fox's heartbeat quickened and he found himself wanting Krystal more than he ever had before. He could see Peppy from the corner of his eye, staring at them, waiting for the moment their lips would touch and mold together as they should be because they were meant for each other.

Their eyes were half closed and Krystal was smiling with curiosity. As she came closer, she whispered "you know, Fox McCloud, I never knew you never stuttered or that you were so charming…"

Normally this would offend someone but coming from Krystal, this was one of the best things you could have ever heard.

Fox pressed his hand against the middle of her back and the other on her waist. She pressed her hands against his chest and closed her eyes completely as their lips were only centimeters away from each other.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve." He muttered to her mouth, just a centimeter away.

He could taste her breath now, sweet and cool, like peppermint but still warm and cozy like a spring day. Her lips seemed so plump and smooth, almost doll like.

Krystal smiled and waited for it to come, for the kiss she always wanted to happen, one that was meaningful for the first time in six years…

Sharp pain hit Fox in the throat as he was abruptly pulled away from Krystal and onto the ground.

"Falco!" Krystal screamed.

Fox shook his head and stood up. He looked at Falco, hanging over him, ready to pounce any second in a defensive position.

"I thought you said no hanky-panky!" Falco said sarcastically. He had his fist at his sides, ready.

Krystal was right behind him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She winked at Fox and he knew right away she was just helping him. Fox wasn't as angry anymore, knowing she probably would give him another chance.

"Falco, honey. Just stop it. We were practicing meditation. I am not yours anyways. Don't get so jealous, silly." She said sweetly.

Just then, General Pepper appeared.

"General Pepper here! What's with the loud rumble boys?" He asked.

"Nothing General." Fox muttered as he got up.

"I should hope so. Now, I have found out where this distress call must have come from. It's a small bunch of three planets named Jupiter, Venus and Mercury that are orbiting around a giant star called Andromeda…"


	4. Friendship

_**Chapter Three- Friendship**_

So there journey began. This small place in the far south of the Lylat System was called "Atlas". It had three planets that were very close together, all attached by several three kilometer long bridges from one planet to the next and all shared the same atmosphere. They were all flat though, with water flowing down off the edges, falling into space and disappearing. The first one was Mercury, a smaller planet with orange soil and very blue water. It appeared to have the most plants as it was almost completely green. The second was Venus and it was made up of almost all water besides a couple little islands that were mostly sandy beaches or rock. The last one, which was the farthest away from the rest, was Jupiter. It was very large and seemed beautiful, almost Godlike. The water was almost gold and the sky seemed pink, like a sunset.

The planets may have been spectacular but the star that they were orbiting around wasn't. It looked dull but large and still bright. The colour seemed more brown-ish yellow than bright.

"So where exactly did the source of the distress call come from?" Slippy asked.

Krystal paused then said, "I'm pretty sure it came from Mercury, definitely not Jupiter."

Fox walked over to the window and looked out at the picture they had on the screen of the three planets they were heading to. It would take them up to four days to get there, traveling at their second highest speed.

He wasn't looking forward to this though. It had been about four months since he saved Dinosaur Planet and he wanted a little bit of a break to be honest. Besides, he felt scared, going to a place he had never even heard of before in the Lylat System seemed wrong. It seemed like he was throwing himself into some unknown territory.

Peppy scratched his head and sighed, "This won't be easy."

Everyone turned to look at him. They were all very puzzled.

"How come old Pep'?" Falco asked.

"I don't seem to have any maps on these planets. Actually, no one seems to. The only one I can find was drawn out over one thousand years ago, which is most likely out of date." Peppy sighed again. "Judging by its coordinates, the planets have moved, and changed size in the past one thousand years."

'Greaaattt…" Fox said.

"What's wrong McCloud? You ain't scared, are ya?" Falco laughed.

"No, I'm not. I'm a little nervous, that's all."

"Sure ya are Fox." Falco winked.

Fox growled again and a laugh broke out in the room, causing Fox to blush.

"Do not worry so much Fox; I am more than sure that this will be fine." Krystal said. She walked towards Fox and put her hand on his shoulder.

Fox sighed and smiled at her, seeing Falco, turning red in his anger, from the corner of his eyes. It made him smirk a little.

Everyone fell silent for a long moment. They all looked at each other, waiting for someone to suggest something to do.

ROB came out from his room and into the lobby with Slippy.

"Where are we going?" ROB asked.

"Atlas. Three planets named Mercury, Venus and Jupiter, orbiting around a big old star named Andromeda." Fox answered.

ROB stood still for a second then said, "My senses say that you are scared, Fox."

Falco and everyone else laughed.

"I am not!" Fox said.

"You are just showing off for Krystal."

"I am not!"

"My senses say you are."

"I am not though!"

Everyone kept laughing, louder and louder as the two harped on. It got to much for Fox and he ended up storming off into his room.

He could hear the laughing still behind him and several people calling him back, telling him to not take it so seriously.

He slammed his bedroom door shut and sulked.

Krystal watched him as the door slammed behind him and stopped laughing. She didn't like it when Fox was so upset. People had been being mean to him anyways. It wasn't fair for how much they teased him, even though it did make her laugh a lot.

She called out to him, "Fox! Please come back!"

"Don't worry about him doll. He's just a little immature." Falco said.

Krystal glared at him, "don't say that, Falco. You know very well that he does not like being teased."

She turned on her heels and ran to Fox's room to go and comfort him because that's what she knew he'd want from her. Besides, she also wanted to find out more about why he was so good at receiving and hearing distress calls.

Falco called out to her as she ran but she didn't care. She came up to his door and opened it.

Inside was dark but she could make out a very angry Fox, sitting at the edge of his bed with his hands under his chin, supporting his head. In the dark she could see his green eyes glow and his ears up high. He looked so angry, yet calm at the same time.

"Fox?" She said into the darkness.

He looked up and blushed. "Oh, Krystal! Hi."

"Mind if I come in?"

Fox shook his head and stood up to turn on his light. Krystal closed the door behind her and sat on his bed. Fox paused for a second, wondering if he should sit beside her or not. He decided it was probably the right thing to sit next to her.

As soon as he sat down, Krystal grabbed him in her arms and cuddled his head to her chest, running her fingers along his ears. Fox could hear her heartbeat and could feel his face turning bright red at her sudden outgoingness.

"Hush, Fox. I know they can be mean but who cares about them. ROB doesn't know the human feelings quite yet, he doesn't know when to stop or how much it may hurt or get someone angry. Slippy just silly and thought it was rather childish and you know Peppy was only laughing at ROB. Falco's just an ass." She said.

Fox laughed. "Yeah I guess. That's not what got me angry though."

Krystal looked at him. She was puzzled. She had assumed it was that that was bugging him.

"What is it then?" She asked.

Fox sat up straight as she let go of his head. "Nothing I guess. I'm just in a bad mood."

Krystal smirked. "Want me to put you in a good mood? I know a fun activity that'll wear us out…"

Fox's ears went up and his palms and forehead became sweaty. His heartbeat raced and he couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. Krystal wanting to have a 'fun little activity' with Fox McCloud? It seemed almost wrong to him, but the ultimate fantasy.

She closed her eyes and came closer to him, leaning in as she did. Fox shut his eyes as well and began to lean in. He hoped there would be no more interruptions because he needed that moment to come to rub off in Falco's face.

All of a sudden, Fox was stopped by Krystal's index fingers gluing to his temples and her breathing becoming very steady.

"Breathe in and let it flow. I want to find out more about why you are such a quick learner." She said.

Fox opened his eyes and sighed a sigh of grief. He knew it was too good to be true.

He closed his eyes once more and breathed deeply, letting the sounds come to him again.

"You know Fox, I think we are going to become very good friends." Krystal said from somewhere in the distance of his mind.

If only it could be more…

_________________________________________________

Hey everyone!

Another short, somewhat boring chapter but it was mostly just an intro still to their actual mission.

Also, I would like to point out something some of you may not have noticed about my last chapter when I said "Krystal smiled and waited for it to come, for the kiss she always wanted to happen, one that was meaningful for the first time in six years…". Notice how I said 'in six years'. Later on, something will happen where we find out who this meaningful kiss was shared with.

Anyways, enough of the spoilers! I just wanted to point out some things regarding the names of the planets in Atlas.

Mercury in Greek mythology was named Hermes. He was best known as the messenger God, sending out messages. Later on we will also find out though that, like Hermes, is also the God of thieves and mischief. Also, the God of Trading.

Venus in Greek mythology was the beautiful Aphrodite. She was the Goddess of love, beauty, fertility, procreation, sexuality, seduction, and harmony. She also rose and came to life from the see which would be why that planet is mostly water.

Jupiter was the powerful King of Gods, Zeus. He is the ultimate authority among all the immortals of Greek myth and legend. The planet Jupiter is ruler basically of all the planets and is the one that looks almost godlike.

Andromeda is the sun and I named it that because she was somewhat of a bad person. She is the constellation in the stars as a woman being chained up. You will find out later why I chose this.

Hope you enjoy! Review!!!

With Love, Ella Marie


	5. Sex almost

_**Chapter Four- Sex… almost**_

"Jesus! It gets me every fucking time!"

Fox jumped back and twitched to the other side of Krystal's bed. He had just been 'in the zone' for about two minutes, the longest he's ever been in it. The noises scared him and whenever he caught close to hearing the distress call, he'd get scared, he'd be terrified. It wasn't his thing to be able to feel in the darkness with the whole world surrounding him all in sounds.

Krystal sighed, "You were so close this time! Just one more second and you would have heard it."

"That's the point!" Fox yelled. "I didn't want to hear it!"

She laughed gently and crawled closer to Fox so they were beside each other again. Krystal put her hand on his cheek and smiled lightly, showing her dimples. She looked goddess like and her cheeks were a little pink and her eyes shined like stars. Fox couldn't help but get lost in her beauty.

"Then why did you agree to these… sessions, Fox McCloud?" She asked, batting her eye lashes.

Fox swallowed hard and blushed. He couldn't help but smirk at how she said his name. As if it was so handsome…

"Why wouldn't I want to? I get to spend time with you…" He said.

Krystal smiled and pursed her lips. They were so plump, so beautiful. He just wanted to kiss them…

And then, he lost himself.

A couple of milliseconds later they were kissing. Well, not just kissing but the whole 'rolling around the bed on top of one another' thing. It was a miracle.

Fox rolled himself on top of Krystal, pinning her to the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly brushed her hands down his back and grabbed his ass. Fox moaned and let his body press hard against her own. Krystal moaned and stuck her tongue in his mouth, running it along his upper teeth and roof of his mouth. Fox sucked on her tongue and then moved on top sucking her lip.

"Oh, Fox!" She moaned as she leaned her head back and her back arched.

Fox smirked and began to suck on her neck and ear lob. Krystal's heavy breathing in his ear was so wonderful and sexy; he couldn't help but let himself get harder.

Krystal laughed and rolled over so she was now on top of Fox. She kissed him, hard and he slipped his tongue in her mouth, allowing her to suck on it gently as he moaned. She could feel his dick throb under her genitals which were becoming wetter and tinglier by the second. She let her hands go own his chest to unbutton his shirt. They sat up together so Krystal's legs were spread apart on his lap as their kissing got more intense. Once Fox's shirt was off he pushed her back so he could be on top of her once more, thrusting his pelvis into her so she could feel the pulse. Her moans became louder but still not loud enough for the rest of the ship to hear.

Fox moved back to her neck and began to kiss lightly; making tiny red marks so he could catch his breath. Krystal was panting, she was so horny.

"Fox McCloud, I had no idea you could be such a…a…well, fox!" She said sweetly.

Fox laughed and looked at her in the eyes. She looked so fierce and ready to pounce.

"We should talk less and do this more often." She said and she pulled him back in for more kisses.

And this is how a full hour went on with them, moaning and taking each other clothes off. The next thing was Krystal's pants and then Fox's pants. The two last things were her top and bra so her bare breasts were exposed. Fox looked at them and immediately massaged them as he kissed her and then sucked on her nipples, which was her weak spot. He loved how her fingers would ruffle threw the fur on his head and she moaned loud enough for someone across the hall to hear.

They were left there, both in merely their underwear, looking at each other as Fox supported himself on his elbows on top of Krystal, smiling.

"What?" She asked.

Fox smiled. "I didn't think I'd ever get to have so much fun with you."

Krystal rolled her eyes and kissed him passionately on his now dry lips. "I've always wanted this."

Krystal looked down at his throbbing tool and smirked. She looked back up at the puzzled Fox and giggled.

"I think it wants something." She said.

Fox gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, just a little."

She looked Fox in the eyes and smiled. From the bottom of his eye though, he could see her hand going down the bed covers and onto his large member. He gasped as she squeezed it.

"Can I?" She asked.

Fox knew immediately what she was talking about.

He got up onto his knees slowly and Krystal sat up. She pulled down his underwear and his dick popped out, hard and all. She bent her head down, coming closer to his tool. Her eyes closed and Fox held his breath. Her mouth opened slightly and she was just inches away from the thing she was going to suck. Fox wanted to pinch himself to find out if it was a dream.

Her lips touched it and wrapped around the head and he let out a loud moan…but was also accompanied with a loud ringing from the hallway.

This was the warning bell. That meant there was danger coming.

Krystal leapt back and threw her clothes back on and Fox joined her. They ran out into the hall and back into the lobby where the crew was to meet.

"What's going on?" Slippy yelled over the loud noise.

"I don't know! There must be something wrong." Fox answered.

Just then it stopped and Falco came out to join the crew.

"Sorry guys, false alarm." He said. He looked over at Fox and smirked. "No hard feeling right?"

Fox's face burned red and he couldn't believe what had just happened. He was going to get a blowjob from Krystal and Falco stopped it by ringing the emergency bell!

Fox opened his mouth and was about to say something when Falco interrupted him.

"McCloud," He said. "Your zipper is undone."

Krystal giggled and Slippy's eyes widened. Peppy just laughed out loud, shaking his head and ROB looked confused.

Fox didn't say anything. He just zipped up his pants and walked back to his room, leaving Falco to flirt with Krystal all he wanted because now Fox knew that she was only after him, only wanting Fox McCloud… or so he thought.

________________________________________________________

OMG I have not updated in so long, it feels weird. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! I should be updating sooner so stay tuned!

With Love, Ella Marie

PS I know it was short but it has a lot of information that will soon come into play.


	6. Hurt

_**Chapter Five- Hurt**_

Hello everyone!

I know no one has made a comment about the length of my chapters… yet. So just in case some ass whole comes along and tells me that I can't write because my chapters aren't long, THEY WILL GET LONGER! Believe me, I've got this all figured out already so no need to get your panties tied in a knot.  Thanks everyone for the reviews and enjoy this next chapter! Tell your friends to read and leave reviews too please! And if there are some shy people out there reading but not leaving reviews, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! LOL I don't bite you know… well… xD

With Love, Ella Marie

Enjoy!

_______________________________________________________

The rest of Fox's day was spent in his room, reading a new book on 'Successful Dating and the Future.' He knew that Krystal liked him already and that he had a pretty good chance with her. She was willing to do anything he assumed! It's not everyday a hot girl makes out with you and then asks to give you a blowjob! Normally it's the guy who asks…

There was one question at the back of Fox's mind though. It bugged him like a fly, buzzing around someone head. He just wanted to swat it out so it would stop interrupting his thoughts and dreams. He just wanted to believe that Krystal loved him. The question came up again...

_Was that a one time thing or are we actually now a… thing?_

He couldn't ask her, no! That'd be stupid and way to awkward. Imagine if she said no! That would break his heart so much but he knew he needed to know the answer. Could he call her honey? Could he call her babe or sweetheart? Fox wondered what would happen if he did ask her. Not a very good thing. But Falco called her that all the time! Fox didn't need permission right? He didn't need her to say yes or no. For all he knew, she could ask him the next morning to call her baby like she did with the blowjob.

Fox dropped the book and lied down on his bed. He sighed and looked over at his clock. It was now 3:00 am. They were only about three days away from that small place in the Lylat System called 'Atlas'. Fox's stomach turned as he remembered Peppy saying he had no maps or much knowledge on this dark place. It made him very nervous.

Fox closed his eyes and pictured Krystal's hand on his cheek. Her warm hand comforted him and her deep, bright eyes were so wonderful. He sighed and touched his cheek. He could still feel her warmth and he blushed while remembering how soft her lips were, how sweet her breath was…

Fox's eyes shot open at a sudden giggle coming from Krystal's room but he was too tired to move. He just looked at his clock and closed his eyes again. He didn't want to disturb her again; he didn't want to look to obsessive. She might break up with him… that is, if they were together after that little thing they did in her room.

He fell asleep almost instantly and started dreaming about Krystal. She was wearing the outfit he first saw her in; a bikini like outfit with her tattoos all showing. She was dancing with her staff in hand and making kissy faces at him. Fox smiled in his sleep as she ran her hands down his chest and kissed his neck lightly. She giggled and moaned his name and Fox sighed. He reached out to her, wanting to touch her body once more when it went right through her stomach like a hologram. Fox gasped and she giggled again. She ran her hands behind his neck and then squeezed the back hard and Fox yelped. That hurt.

She stepped back and let go an evil, deeper, but still sexy, laugh. Her head swung back as she did and when she brought her head back to look at Fox, her eyes were a bright green and more cat like. She smirked and let her bright teeth shine as her fur slowly turned the colour purple. A shiver ran down her body and her hair stood up a bit more, more wild. Her outfit turned into a black one-piece bathing suit like outfit and her staff shrunk to half the size. At the end of the staff, a dark, round ball appeared and it gleamed in the darkness.

"Hello Fox McCloud." She said with an icy tone.

Fox shivered, "who are you?"

She smiled and ran her tongue along her top teeth, "your worst nightmare."

And with that, she shot her staff forward and threw Fox backward in one motion. Fox yelped again and looked around for something to help him but there was nothing. It was dark all around him and nothing was there. Absolutely nothing.

"How does it feel to be so close to her now, Fox?" She asked. She sounded like she was going to cry. "Why can't you love me?"

Fox was so confused, he staggered to his feet but she pushed him back down, even harder this time, causing him to bleed. He had never even seen this girl before.

"What are you talking about?" He yelled.

"You're a bastard!" She screamed. She kicked him hard in the stomach and Fox was out of breath. He was gasping for breath as she knelt down beside him, her head tilting sideways and her evil smile coming back.

"You better watch out, she might just… break your heart!" She laughed.

Fox caught his breath and tears came to his eyes. "Who are you???"

She smiled sweetly and griped his shoulders. She kissed his forehead and was about to say something when all of a sudden; she looked scared and began to shake Fox. She began screaming at him, telling him to…

"Fox! Wake up, Fox!! Fox!!" Peppy said, shaking Fox awake. He gasped and opened his eyes to Peppy's scared but suspicious face. His eyes were wide and gleamed with what looked like a hint of excitement. This meant he had gossip. Sometimes liked to think Peppy was exactly like the nosy old lady next door, always finding gossip.

Fox blinked and sat up. "I just had the weirdest dream…"

"No time for that Fox! I have something terrible to tell you!" Peppy said. With that note, he ran out of Fox's room and into the lobby to make tea, like he always did when he had something to say.

Fox got up and dressed. He looked over at his clock to see that it was 7:00 am now. He yawned and walked out in to the lobby where Peppy was boiling some water.

They stayed quiet until tea was ready. Peppy pored tea in each of their cups and stirred them around.

"Milk?" he asked.

"Yes please. Lots of it too. I can't stand the hotness of the tea." Fox replied.

Peppy chuckled and pored a lot of milk in Fox's and dipped a lemon in his own. He stood there, stirring the tea and looked over at Fox.

"You know, I had my doubts about her…" Peppy sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it was obvious from the start that you two liked each other, really. It was even more obvious that you two had gone a lot further then just kissing…" He peered over his spectacles at Fox and gave a little smile, most likely remembering his own times he had first experienced such pleasure.

Fox blushed, hard and slumped in his chair.

"But," Peppy continued, "I never thought she would be so vulgar."

Peppy walked over to Fox and handed him his tea. He sat down slowly and looked Fox in the eyes, peering over his glasses once more, looking wiser then ever.

"Vulgar? How?" Fox asked. He brought the mug closer to his lips and blew on it to cool down.

"Fox, I just want you to know that you can do better then her, honestly." Peppy said.

"Spit it out ya old hare!" Fox laughed.

He took a sip of his tea and let it roll down his throat, yummy tea.

"Krystal slept with Falco, Fox." Peppy said plainly.

Fox began to cough and coughed up his tea, making it go all over his shirt. He continued to cough and took a deep breath in. Peppy put his hand on Fox's shoulder, looking worried.

"What's wrong Fox?" Peppy asked.

Fox coughed, "Not enough milk."

He was lying though. Deep in his chest he could feel his heart beat fast and then slow down till it stopped beating and broke in half. He was so hurt, so traumatized that he just wanted to go back to his room and cry. He wanted to cry forever and ear pictures of her apart and drink till he was so drunk he'd pass out. He wanted to listen to sad breakup songs and stay under his covers forever, wishing that they could have been together forever. He was broken.

"I-I'm g-going to go t-to my r-r-room…" Fox stuttered. He sat up, put his tea down and walked, silently to his room, not looking back at Peppy.

"Fox!" Peppy cried out, wanting him to come back but Fox just blocked him out. He walked down the hall to his room, passing Krystal's room as he did. He didn't ever want to look at her again. He didn't ever want to be with her again. He wanted her off the ship, immediately.

There was still a part in him that wanted her though. That part was at the back of his mind but he knew it would make him not ask her to leave. Fox loved her so much, he wanted her to say, just to talk to.

He opened his door and walked in. It was dark and he shut his door behind him. He turned his desk lamp on and looked at himself in the mirror. There was himself, sad and dark. He looked almost evil for how hurt he was. He wasn't alone though. Behind him was a beautiful, young fox; staring at him.

"Fox…" She said.

He turned around to look at her but she wasn't there. He looked back at the mirror and saw her again, the wild one.

"Leave me alone." Fox hissed.

She came closer to him and smirked. Her green eyes flashed brightly.

"Didn't I tell you?" She snapped. "Didn't I warn you that she was a selfish bitch?"

Fox turned off his light and went to his bed, under his covers.

"I'm not in the mood to ask who you are." He said.

He heard her laugh and he felt cold hands on his neck and running down his spine. It grabbed his tail and played with his fur.

"I can help you…" She whispered.

"Leave me alone." Fox said forcefully.

"I'll be waiting." And with that, the icy fingers were gone and Fox was alone again. He looked over at his clock and went back to sleep.


	7. Shake That

_**Chapter Six- Shake That**_

Fox was in a dark place with booming music and bright lights everywhere. He walked through a doorway with bright green beads for doors and walked into a room lit up with only white lights and green, neon signs saying very provocative words. There was a stage with several poles and one tall one right at the end of the runway the stage had. There were two swings on either side of the stage and small round tables with two chairs on the ground. Behind the stage were red curtains and there was movement behind it.

(**Note to reader:** If you wish for this to be more realistic, play 'Shake that' by Eminem. It adds to the whole scene.)

Fox looked around some more and was curious. A song came on about shaking asses and a female walked out onto the stage from behind the curtains. She was wearing a red; almost see through bikini with high, red heels. She had wild, purple fur and very long legs. Longer then Krystal's. She had weird jewels on her belly button and a black necklace, with a black orb as the main ornament. She walked slowly, swaying her hips side to side. She looked at Fox through her small, red mask that covered her eyes only.

He walked closer, right up to the stage and watched as she gripped it with her hand and swung herself around it. She moved her hips around the pole, going up and down. Fox was hypnotized by her movements. She wrapped her arms around the pole and put her back towards it, causing her bum to be right against it and bent down, showing off her ass. She looked at Fox and licked her lips. Fox swallowed hard.

'_There she go, shaking that ass on the flo'. Bumpin' and grindin' that pole, the way she grindin' that pole well I think I'm losing control…'_

She swung herself around the pole again and began to wrap her legs around it, shoving the pole between her thighs. She let out a soft moan and smiled as she bent backwards. Her arms touched the ground and she flew her legs up higher, causing her to look like she was floating in mid air. She did a flip motion, making her legs fly over her head to land on the floor, off the stage and she stood up, right beside Fox.

She ran her hand down his chest. It was icy as she began to unbutton it. Her long nails ran against his skin and he shivered. He was about to say something when she put her index finger against his lips and smiled. She ran her hands down his body and she got down on her knees in front of him. Fox gulped and couldn't believe it. She giggled and came back up, rubbing her body against his. He couldn't help but let out a small moan.

"Fox McCloud…" She said. Her voice was icy.

"Yes?" He said just above a whisper.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoved her pelvis against his. She giggled when he let out another moan and went in for a kiss.

Her lips weren't sweet, they were just cold but refreshing like mint. Her tongue ran along his bottom and top lips and touched his teeth lightly in a teasing way.

She pulled away and ran her fingers down his chest again. She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him as she walked. She was making her way to another small room with a large couch. It was brighter in there but very bedroom-like. It had a large couch in the middle of the room and red, silk sheets.

She pushed him down on the bed. He held himself up with his elbows and stared at her as she climbed up on top of him. Her legs were on either side of him and she sat up.

Fox sighed and let himself fall onto his back and looked up at the mysterious fox. She began to kiss his collarbone lightly and left a small red hickie.

"Happy, Fox McCloud?" She asked. Her voice was icy and sly. He recognized it from somewhere.

He couldn't help but nod. This girl was amazing. The way her body moved, the way her clothes fit… it was simply wonderful.

She smirked and kissed his lips roughly, the way Fox liked it, and ripped his shirt off. She ran her finger nails down his chest but it hurt. Fox yelped and looked at his chest. She had scratched him badly.

"What's wrong?" She smiled. Fox just stared at her as she kissed down his scratched to his belly button. She sucked on his belly button and Fox couldn't help but moan.

As she was sucking on it, she reached her hand down his pants and grabbed his throbbing dick. Fox cried out in pleasure as she began to play with it, rubbing it in the areas that were most sensitive and she moved it fast.

Fox could hear his moans in his ears and he closed his eyes in pleasure. He could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm. He could feel himself slowly getting more pleasure.

After a few minutes, he let out the loudest moan as he reached his orgasm. His cum leaked over her hand and she laughed and kissed him gently.

"Happy, Fox McCloud?" She whispered in his ear.

Fox was still recovering. He hadn't had that good of an orgasm since Falco and him had gone to a touching trip club. Back when they were good friends, they did a lot of things together.

He looked at her smiling face that seemed somewhat irritated. He nodded but he was a little skeptical on his own answer.

It was the wrong answer. Her face became aggressive and pulled her mask off to reveal who she was. Her bright green eyes glared at him and a smirk came onto her face as her fangs hung out.

Fox tried to get out from under her but she was stronger then he thought. She grabbed onto his shoulders and held him down. She laughed as he struggled to get away.

"Leave me alone!" He screamed. "Get off me you fucking bitch!"

"Nah-ah-ahh." She said she wagged her finger back in forth in front of his face. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Get off!" He yelled.

She smiled and licked his chest, which would normally have turned him on but not now.

"Get off me woman!" he yelled again.

She chuckled and licked her lips. "Say my name and I'll let you go."

Fox hesitated and didn't know what to say. He looked her in the eyes and became frightened.

She glared and wrapped her hands around his throat, closing his airways. Fox grabbed at her hands but she wouldn't let go. Her legs held him down tightly and Fox became helpless.

"I-I-I… d-d-d-don't know!" He managed to say as he began to feel faint.

She laughed and unwrapped her hands to reach for something at the edge of the bed, a dagger. She held it up in the air and over Fox's chest with two hands. Fox just looked at it, gasping for breath, unable to move.

"I'm Krystal's." She said with disgust. She came down and the dagger pierced Fox's chest and into his heart, fox yelped and sat up hard, only to find himself in his bed, sweating and wet and gasping for breath.

He looked around his room and at his clock, which read 5:00am. He had nearly slept for twenty four hours. He then looked down at his sheets and could tell that he had indeed came. _Just a dream_. He told himself. He got up and walked over to his mirror to look at his reflection and what he saw was not right. He had scratch marks running down his chest. He pressed his hand against his chest and felt where she had plunged the dagger, it was very cold in that spot.

A small noise came from his bed and he looked over to see the Fox, lying there. He growled and she just laughed.

"I'll always be here, Fox. I'll always be here for you." She said and then, she blew a kiss and Fox could feel a breeze of coolness hit his cheek. She winked and then disappeared out of his sight.

Fox shook his head and got dressed.


	8. Landing

_Chapter Seven- Landing_

OMG!

It's been forever, I know, and I'm so sorry for such the long wait. I've been so busy with extra school work, different exams and such. THERE IS NO TIME IN THIS WORLD!

Anywhoo.. I really hope you guys are still excited and remember what was going on, here it is, the long awaited chapter. There should be many more to come too. :P

With Love, Ella

* * *

"General Pepper here!"

The familiar voice boomed through the shuttle and it was sad to say that there was waves of excitement go through everyone at the sound of the old General's voice.

Fox stood up and walked towards the center of the room, standing in front of the giant hologram. It had been almost a week since they had first been assigned their mission and were finally very close to their destination.

"What's the hold up, Fox McCloud? I was wondering if you all had crashed and spun out of orbit!" Pepper spat.

"Don't worry, we just had a slow start, we got a little lost. Peppy says we should be set to land in an hour." Fox reported.

A laugh erupted from the corridor as Falco came bursting in through the door with Krystal swung over his shoulder. He was tickling her and she squirmed to get out of his tight grasp. The whole room spun around to watch. The two blushed as Falco put her down and stood up right. Krystal giggled and fixed her skirt.

Fox could feel steam bursting out of his ears and nostrils and felt like he would explode like a nuclear bomb. Chills went down his spine and the familiar scratching feeling down his back stung as he heard her hiss in his head.

_She's a little tease…_

He felt her kiss his cheek and egg him on to spring at the cocky bird with his dagger, sharply tied to his boot and gauge out his large, romantic eyes. He wanted to steal Krystal away, let her know of his pain. Another scratch ran down his body, down his thigh and felt a strange, tingly feeling near his pelvis. The thought of murder and torture had strangely made him…

No! He thought. What are you thinking Fox McCloud? Abuse makes you horny?

_It makes you want, it feeds you Fox…_

"Fox?"

Fox turned around to look at Slippy who had hurried over to him and tapped him on his shoulder.

"You okay? General asked you a question."

Fox looked into the dog's eyes and took a deep breath in to steady himself. "Pardon me, General. I just dozed off there."

He felt a soft, light hand lay on his shoulder. Krystal had come up behind him but he shook her off and stepped closer to his boss.

General Pepper huffed, "Fox, stay with us, we need you most of all. I asked if you were planning on investigating before landing."

"Well, I'm not sure," he confessed. "Peppy should know those details."

Peppy looked up at Fox for a brief moment then to the General. "I was pretty much just going to land us, then head out into the danger. There is no other way to investigate; everything on this planet is not modern technology, more of, magic and mind control stuff."

Pepper nodded his head and sighed. "Very well. Good luck team."

They all nodded their heads and Fox turned around to leave.

"McCloud!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Be on your best behavior and get a little rest, you'll need it," Pepper said. "General Pepper out!"

And with those last words, his hologram disappeared and Fox hurriedly walked off into the corridor to be alone. He wasn't aware though that his condition had frightened someone very much while the rest had just thought he was cranky. This person followed him and watched as he sat down in the lounge. She had to see what would happen when he was alone.

She wasn't the only one with him though…

He lay back and opened his shirt a bit and looked down at his new mysterious scratches along his body. The newer ones were bright red but none were bleeding like the first ones he had gotten.

_Maybe you need a little pick me up…_

Fox slapped his head and squeezed his eyes tight. A beautiful purple fox was in his mind.

_Let me tell you why you are special; let me tell you what you can become…_

He growled and felt a hot tear run down his cheek.

Leave me alone! He shouted in his head. Why won't you leave me alone?

_You don't want me to. You love me, remember? You need me to get them, get the both of them. You know you love me…_

He rubbed his head and focused hard on her giant, icy green eyes. Her sharp smile was evil and her presence made him cold.

_We have to get rid of them. You have to for me, kill them all!_

Fox watched her smile widen and a chill ran through his body.

"No!" He shouted.

An arm wrapped around him and the mysterious Fox winked and vanished. He opened his eyes and looked over to find a very concerned, yet beautiful fox comforting him. Her eyes were a beautiful blue and sparkled, but this time, there was worry and sadness in her eyes. He took a moment to take in her warm, fresh scent and let it fill him with happiness.

A hiss went through his mind and he felt a long scratch run down his back. He gasped and stood up, throwing Krystal down on the couch and leaving her for the window across the room. He was sweating hard and his breath was deep. He reached for his chest and felt the cold spot where the sexy fox had stabbed him.

"Fox!" Krystal screamed. She came up behind him and touched his back where the most recent scratch was made.

"You are bleeding, Fox!" She was very concerned. "What happened to you?"

He closed his eyes and saw her again, smiling and mimicking Krystal, he growled and she winked and vanished from his mind again.

"Nothing!" He answered angrily. "It's just a scratch."

Krystal ran her hand down his back and turned him around.

"I sense that there is something, something terrible going on here," she said with alarm. "What is happening to you, Fox?"

He hissed at her, which he would have never done, and walked away from her.

"Nothing is wrong, Krystal! I'm fine! Can't you tell? Perfectly, NORMAL!"

She gasped and came closer to him yet again to wipe his tear away. He wanted to fall into her arms, to tell her everything about the strange fox but he couldn't, another scratch ran down his chest. He took a deep breath and stood up very straight.

"Something is happening. Something very bad, Fox. Let me help you, let us continue those exercises-."

"No!" He cut her off. But the voice that came out of his mouth wasn't his own, and Krystal realized that. She stared at him and had no idea what to do, she reached out for him and touched his chest, she gasped at the icy cold feeling and as she pulled her hand back, he grabbed her arms, tightly. He held her in a stare.

His eyes were different though, they had turned bright, icy green and his snarl grew deep and evil. He growled from the back of his throat.

"Leave me alone!" He screamed in a different, female voice.

Someone burst into the room at that moment. It was Falco.

"What are you doing man?" He ran over to Krystal and took her from Fox's grasp. Fox blinked and his eyes went back to their original colour and his voice came back.

"I'm…I'm… so…so… sorry…" he stuttered.

Krystal looked at him with a strange expression. She turned pale and reached out for his chest, feeling the cold spot again.

"Harshaah," she whispered in a different language.

Falco looked at Fox in a strange way. He shivered, looking at Fox's wild fur and bloodshot eyes.

"I…came in to say… that we have landed. Is…everything…okay?" He seemed very weary.

"Yes, everything is fine," Krystal, answered for him. "He will meet us outside in a minute once he changes into a new shirt."

The two left Fox alone and he walked to his room, crying silently, to change.

_Everything will be wonderful now, Fox McCloud…_


	9. Jupiter

**Chapter Eight- Jupiter**

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!

Has it really been this long? The last time I updated was right before Christmas, and here I am… in Spring Break.

Where do I begin? Well, I guess I could say I'm sorry because it's been so long. I have reason though. I mean, I've been super busy with school and omg, I was in the school play. I was at school till 8 at night rehearsing for it everyday it was hard!!!!!!! But here I am and I am super happy to be writing again. NO MORE WRITERS BLOCK!

Well, no more talking for me. Here it is.

* * *

Fox stepped out his room and made his way to the cloak room to get his gear on. As he walked down the corridor, her face became clear in his mind again, he shook his head and she vanished with a smile and he kept walking.

He opened the door to find his friends waiting for him, except for one.

"Where's Peppy?" Fox asked.

"He said he had a couple of things to take care of before he came to meet us," Slippy answered.

Krystal walked up to Fox and rested her hand on his shoulder. Fox didn't want to meet her eyes, scared he'd tear up, remembering how he had just treated her several minutes before.

"You alright?" Krystal asked.

Fox shrugged and turned to grab his jacket. He then reached for his breathing mask but Falco stopped him.

"Don't need those man, they have an atmosphere with breathable air."

Fox looked up at Falco and could see that even his oldest friend was worried for him, seeing how strange Fox had been acting. He nodded his head and looked at his team. Falco, Krystal, Slippy and ROB were waiting for his orders.

"Ready team?" Fox asked, taking a deep breath in.

They all nodded and Fox turned on the switch to open the door. It opened and everyone stepped out into the unknown planet.

It was beautifully strange. It was white sand with a sunset warm, glow coming from the sky. There were statues of strange creatures everywhere and a walk way leading to a large, greek style building further off.

They all exchanged glances and began to walk, one in front of the other. Falco was up front, being the bravest, aside from Fox. Following him was ROB, then Slippy, then Krystal. Fox was at the back, making sure nothing was behind his crew.

As they walked, Krystal slowed down and let herself and Fox fall a little back from the others. She turned to walk beside him, but didn't say a word. They walked side by side for a couple of minutes before Krystal stopped, and turned to face him, grabbing his arm.

A hiss sounded trough Fox's mind as she touched him but Fox kept it to himself. He stopped as well and turned to face her, not making eye contact.

"Fox… I'm worried about you," she said.

He looked at his feet and shrugged, not sure what he should tell her.

"I'm here for you," she continued.

Fox kept looking at the ground, feeling a hot tear run down his cheek as he realized what an ass he had been lately. This strange 'other' fox was controlling him more than ever.

Krystal put a hand under his chin and lifted his head up to meet her eyes. She wiped away his tear and cupped her face in her hands. Her eyes were watery as well, to his surprise, and they stood there for a moment, looking at each other before she pulled him into a hug.

She was so warm and made him feel so happy and… himself. All of a sudden, he felt the cold spot melt as she reached down and touched it.

"Better?" She asked with a smile.

Fox nodded and kissed her on her forehead. She giggled and blushed like a little girl. She looked down at her feet and fiddled with her fingers, still blushing.

"I like you, Fox."

Fox laughed, "I like you too, Krystal."

They looked at each other for a long moment when someone screamed out their names.

"Fox! Krystal! You guys coming or what?" Slippy screamed from a couple of meters ahead with Falco and ROB.

"Coming," Fox answered. The two of them sprinted towards there friends and walked altogether towards the unknown.

They were now at the large dome. It was tall and ancient looking. The gleam of the sun made it look like it was made of gold. They stepped up the extravagant staircase made of smooth marble and stopped at the top to look through, the open door at the top. It was very dark and cold inside and neither of them thought it was safe to step in.

They all turned to Fox for his next orders and he signalled for them to take out their weapons and start going in. They all did and Fox led the way.

The air was cold and frightening. It reminded him of something, or someone…

"_HARRRRSSHHAAAAAAA!!!"_

An ear splitting hiss erupted through the room and everyone froze for a second at the icy voice.

"Who's there?" Fox yelled out into the dark.

"_Harshaaaahh…"_

"Show yourself!" Falco screamed out.

Just then, the room lit up as thousands of candles lit up everywhere revelling the inner beauty of the strange palace. The walls and floors were made of the same, golden marble as the staircase and a large pedestal at the end of the room. On top was a large, marble throne with white cushions. There was no one there though.

"Come out and show yourself!" Falco yelled again as everyone looked around to make sure no one would sneak up on them.

Just then, a shadow came from behind the throne, followed by a tall, thin figure dressed in long white robes with gold threading. They had a hood on over their head and their face was covered by a gold face mask. The mask was a human face, with a strong nose and a wide chin, all gold. Long, gold hair came out from under the hood.

"Welcome."

The woman's voice was quiet, yet chilling but made everyone suddenly feel that she was all mighty and very powerful, very much respected.

Her head scanned the five strangers and her green eyes glowed with excitement.

"How lovely! I never expected to have visitors," she exclaimed.

"We've come to investigate," Fox said.

The figure seemed puzzled and began her way down the pedestal towards the Starfox crew, they all raised their weapons in defence in case she were to cause any harm.

The woman stopped, "no need to get all defensive, you are perfectly safe here."

"Prove it," Slippy called out.

The woman shrugged and giggled, "I have no weapon on me, I do not wish to hurt anyone."

They all looked at Fox. Fox studied the woman for a second then let his gun fall to his side, everyone copied his actions.

"We received a distress signal from one of your brother planets, Mercury," Fox stated.

To their surprise, the woman laughed and smacked her head with her hand. They all exchanged curious glances.

"That planet is always in distress. Honestly, I have a hard time containing them. They are heevens, true savages," she explained. "I don't know how they haven't blown themselves up yet."

She turned to face Falco and walked towards him.

"You sir, would make a fine soldier," she said. She sounded as if she was flirting.

Falco blushed and took a breath in to pump his chest out a bit. Even if she was covered, you could still see her beautiful curves she had underneath her cloak.

"Thank you very much, you are quite a beautiful ruler, I can tell."

The lady giggled and turned to face the group again.

"I am the queen of Atlas, Queen Vamox."

They all bowed, knowing at that moment it would be appropriate.

Just then, Peppy came bursting into the room with papers in his hands. He hopped over to Fox and looked at him.

"Fox, I'm sorry, I was just so curious. I needed to come see this planet for myself…" Peppy said, out of breath. His eyes trailed off to the strange, yet beautiful creature standing before them and he reached for the queens hand and kissed it.

"Your majesty, I presume?"

The Queen curtsied and nodded her head.

Everyone was silent for a mere moment.

"Do you have any maps of your beautiful city and planets?" Peppy asked.

"Peppy!" Fox whispered under his breath. "Now is not the time."

"But surely it is!" the Queen exclaimed. "Come, come my sweets. Would you all like to stay for some food?"

Again, they all looked to Fox for guidance but this time, he wasn't sure what to say. Thankfully, Krystal was already answering.

"No thank you. We will all go back to the ship to discuss what we will do further. We will get rest then investigate further," Krystal said.

They all looked to Fox again and he agreed, Krystal seemed very uncomfortable and Fox had learned to trust her judgement.

"Thank you, we will be on our way."

The Queen glared at Krystal but bid them good day.

"Wait! May I stay though? I would love to get some maps for the system…" Peppy pleaded. Krystal had already started to head back so Fox found nothing wrong with him staying.

"Your majesty?" Fox asked.

"Of course he may!" She exclaimed.

Peppy squddled off with the Queen as they all started back for the ship, following Krystal who had now broken into a sprint.

* * *

YAY!

I'll update again soon but now, I'm off to get my monroe piercing. Plus guys, I opened up a website for my work. :) Look at my page for the link...it's not much yet but I'll manage soon.

With Love,

Ella


	10. Sex

**Chapter Nine- Sex**

"Krystal! Wait!" Falco yelled out as they came up to the ship. Everyone but Krystal was out of breath.

She turned to look at her crewmates and managed a small smile as they all fought to catch their breaths. Fox was first to manage to get a hold of himself.

"What was that about?" Fox asked, baffled.

She just shrugged and opened the ship doors. He and Falco exchanged glances as Slippy just shrugged it off and took ROB in to be recharged. This strange planet and the sudden sprint had caused his batteries to run lower than ever to quickly.

Everyone took a seat in the sitting room and waited for someone to say something. Fox looked at Slippy, Slippy looked at Falco, Falco looked at Krystal, then Krystal looked at Fox, winking at him at the same time, making him melt all over. He took that as a cue to start speaking. So he cleared his throat.

"That was…interesting," he stated dumbly. Falco rolled his eyes and Fox knew that wasn't the thing his crew wanted to hear.

"What did you all think about the Queen?"

Slippy giggled and started to blush. "Oddly attractive!"

Fox rolled his eyes and looked to Krystal for guidance but she had her eyes closed and was rubbing her temples.

"Don't worry Slip," Falco said, patting Slippy on the back. "I was attracted to the girl too."

"That's enough you too. I was asking a serious question…"

"That was a serious answer." Falco smirked.

Fox shook his head and hit himself lightly on the head mumbling something about having to surround himself with lunatics.

"Krystal? How did you feel about her?" Falco asked, looking over at the sexy vixen.

She opened her eyes and smiled, "she was quite attractive."

Fox growled as Falco whistled, knowing exactly what was going through his mind. He stood up and paced back in forth between them.

"I, for one, felt very uncomfortable, very… strange," Fox said.

"Sure that wasn't a boner, Fox? I mean, not like you'd know what that was or anything," Falco laughed.

Fox stopped and glared at Falco, then at Slippy hearing him break out into giggles. Falco was really making Fox furious. He could feel steam coming out of his ears, his blood boiling and just when he thought he had lost it with Falco and was just about to kick him off the ship, some arms wrapped around his waist and kissed his neck. A warm, familiar scent came into Fox's nose and he smiled.

"Calm down, tiger," Krystal cooed in his ear.

Falco snarled and got up and left, being filled up with jealousy.

Slippy stopped giggling, then started again, only this time, for a different reason, noticing Fox was probably one of the luckiest men on the planet right about now.

"Why don't the rest of us go get some sleep, it's been a long, and touch day and a long journey," Krystal suggested, letting go of Fox.

Fox nodded and went towards his room, shutting the door behind him. As he turned on the lights, he expected to see someone on his bed, the same icy cold vixen that had haunted him for the past couple of days, but as he turned around, he saw no one. He sighed in relief and got undressed for bed.

He pulled off his shirt and took off his pants then went into his bathroom to brush his teeth. He could hear Slippy's door close and him saying goodnight to Krystal and Falco. Then he heard Falco; finally closing his door for sleep, then Krystal's door.

He ran the water to rinse and shoved his mouth under the running water for a drink, which is why he didn't hear a door in the hallway open and close, followed by someone walking up the hall to his bedroom.

Fox wiped his mouth dry and shut the lights off in the bathroom, then his door opened.

"Who's there?" Fox screamed. He was complete flustered, not expecting company.

His room light turned on and closing the door was a very beautiful, blue fox.

"You don't mind if I come in, do you?" Krystal asked.

Fox smiled and waved her in. "No worries."

She giggled and closed his door, then went and sat up on his bed.

"Nice outfit, I knew it was only a matter of time before I saw you in those again."

Fox gulped and walked over to her, sitting next to her, not sure what she wanted.

"I wanted to talk," she said. I guess she read his mind.

"About?"

"Just stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"You know… stuff."

"Alright," Fox said. "What did you think of the Queen?"

Krystal giggled. "Didn't I already answer that question?"

"Uh… yeah you did… sorry."

Krystal shrugged and moved closer to Fox, resting her hand on his.

He sighed and looked down at what she was wearing. It was the same thin, almost see-through, silk nightgown that barely covered her thighs that he had seen her wear the night she got the distress call.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, more concerned now.

"Much better." He smiled.

She smiled back and kissed his cheek. He felt goose bumps go all over his body.

"Are you cold?" She asked.

"No… just… just…" Fox stuttered. "Never mind."

Krystal laughed and put a hand on his cheek and caressed it.

"You are so cute when you stutter. Really, you are!"

He laughed uncertainly and she laughed with him.

"I like you," Krystal said, looking him in the eyes.

"I like you too, Krystal."

She leaned forward and kissed him gently, which sent more shivers through Fox. He held her waist and lifted her up to sit on his lap. She giggled and straddled him, kissing all along the bridge of his nose. He smiled and kissed her lips again, letting her take the next move. And she did, she pushed him back on the bed so that they were both lying down, her on top of him and they continued to kiss, slipping each other's tongues into each other's mouths, letting out small little moans as they did. Fox rolled over so he was on top of her, holding her down gently so that this time, he could just be with her as long as he wanted, hold her for as long as he needed. His heartbeat was going faster.

He stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes, she was smiling. She reached out for his face and held it for a second. He smiled and kissed her forehead, not caring about is he had properly wiped the toothpaste off of his mouth completely or if he looked bad from the angle she was looking at him, he loved her and there was no secret about it. He wanted to just have her like this forever, holding her and having her smile back at him with her sparkling eyes staring back at him. All he wanted was to look at her beauty forever. Then she said it…

"I love you, Fox McCloud."

Fox was stunned. He didn't know what to say or do. He could feel his cheeks burning under his fur and his eyes sparkling happily like a little boy. His smile widened and he just stared at her, still not knowing if this was a dream or not, and she noticed.

She giggled and kissed him lightly, looking back into his eyes, probably waiting for an answer.

"You don't have to say it back," she said, to Fox's surprise. "I just wanted you to know that. Ever since you saved me back on Dinosaur planet, at the Palace, I've been wanting to tell you that. I knew it; I could even feel your presents when I was trapped in the crystal. You saved my life. I've never known how to tell you that, until now; seeing you look at me like that."

"Krystal…" Fox said. He sat up and pulled her back onto his lap, looking her in the eyes as he now caressed her cheek. He could she small tears forming in her eyes.

"I never knew you felt that way. I always thought that you loved Falco," he confessed, now feeling foolish for ever thinking that way.

She sighed and let a tear fall. "I know…but Fox, I never liked Falco. He's just my friend."

Fox wiped her tear away. He remembered the night Peppy took him into the kitchen and made him some tea. He remembered Peppy feeling sorry for Fox as he confessed what he had heard, what he knew (or thought) had been Krystal and Fox, hooking up.

"What about that time when Peppy heard you two in Falco's room? You guys were hooking up, you can't say you didn't do that," Fox pointed out.

She laughed and shook her head. "Back on my home planet, it's okay to kiss your friends. Falco just took it the wrong ay and it got a bit out of hand… I let him know that and asked him to not consider us a couple. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Krystal sighed and got off of Fox's lap, standing up and walking towards the door, feeling like she had ruined everything.

"Wait!" Fox said, he stood up and took her arm. She turned to look up at him. She was crying now.

"Please, Krystal, I was just jealous. I had no idea about your life back at your home planet. I was just being selfish I guess."

She smiled and wiped some tears away. They hugged for a long moment and then made their way back onto the bed, Krystal sitting on his lap again.

"It's okay, Fox. I should have told you sooner I guess," she shrugged.

Fox smiled and kissed her again, loving the taste of her soft, warm lips.

"I do love you though, Fox. I _really_ do."

"Krystal, I love you too. _I_ really do."

She giggled and Fox could see her blushing. They both giggled and started kissing again, rolling on top of each other.

She pounced on top of him and sat up, holding him in between her thighs. They both giggled as they said they loved each other once more.

She bent down to kiss him some more, passionately, and ran her soft hands down his chest. He held them and stroked his own hand down her back, feeling her every, beautiful curve.

"Fox, I love you and I want to share something with you," she said. She sat up and pulled off her nightgown, revealing her bare body. Fox just stared at her body, not sure what she wanted him to do, so he looked at her questionably.

"Fox," she said; she was blushing. "I want to have sex with you."

He felt as if he had died, gone to heaven, was re born, had a beautiful baby, then died again and went back to heaven.

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. I mean, he wasn't a virgin but he had definitely not made love to such a beautiful creature before. Plus, she had just said that she loved him, he had never made love under such serious circumstances. They had all been just-for-fun bimbos.

"Krystal, I don't want you to think that because we said I love you, doesn't mean we have to have sex. I mean, that's not the way it has to be. We can start off slow if you want or we…"

She put a finger to his lips to shut him up and smiled.

"I know it's fast but I want you to be my first and I'm ready now."

He gasped (oops, he didn't mean for it to be out load).

"On my planet, we never have sex with anyone but the person we love. I've never felt this strong for someone before, Fox. I want you."

He gulped and sat up, holding her waist. Now, he had never made love to a virgin either. He wasn't sure what to expect.

"Krystal…"

"Please Fox."

He looked her in the eyes and smiled, knowing that she really did want to.

"Fine, but we will do it at your pace,' he said as his final verdict.

She smiled, showing all her white teeth and kissed him some more, letting herself fall on top of him and pulling him on top of her. She pulled down his boxers and he helped kick them away. (OMG, they were both naked. He had never dreamed of this! Well… maybe once, the dirty dog!)

She smiled at his throbbing member and let her hands find their way down to it, playing with it slowly and Fox let out a quiet moan. She smiled and touched his hips, pulling them closer to hers.

"Krystal, are you sure?" He asked once more.

She smiled and nodded, taking his cock into her hands and helping it find her hole. He pushed in, slowly and she grabbed his arms in pain. He pulled out quickly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes!" She laughed. "It's going to hurt Fox. I just want you to do it now."

He nodded and found his way back in, going in slowly so that it wouldn't hurt to much. She cried out once but once he was fully in, she smiled and as he started thrusting, she moaned, quietly, not wanting the whole ship to hear her pleasure.

Fox moaned too, thrusting in out and, faster, then slower, then faster again. She held onto his arms, then ran her hands down his back and kissed his neck. He kissed her back, on her lips and whispered how much he loved her as he listened to her giggle and moan and say how much she loved him back.

When he had made her orgasm the third time, she told him that she wanted him to come to his climax, to let himself come. He went faster yet again and as he came, so did she and they both let out cries of happiness and he let himself fall and pulled out of her, still lying on top of her.

"Am I bleeding?" She asked, not wanting to look down.

He looked down and saw a small amount of blood, but not too much. "Not a lot but I think you'll be a little swore tomorrow."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him. They looked each other in the eyes and kissed more.

"Can I sleep with you, Fox?" She asked.

Fox smiled and nodded, pulling his blankets over them and cuddling up, close to her body. They wrapped their limbs around each other and sighed.

"I've never felt so… whole before," she confessed.

"Neither have I," Fox said. He kissed her forehead.

She nestled her head close to his chest and listened to his heart beat, she could get used to that.

"I love you, Fox."

"I love you too, Krystal."

Fox smiled as he watched her sleep, knowing she would always be there then let himself fall a sleep, knowing that he would also, never forget her.

* * *

Hey guys!

I hope you enjoyed this! I was kind of in a rush when I wrote it so sorry if it's a little disappointing. I wanted to make sure I got it out before I lost this USB stick. XD

I'll update soon!

With Love,

Ella Marie


	11. Gone

**Chapter Ten- Gone**

Fox woke up the next morning feeling absolutely wonderful. He had just had the best sleep of his life! The whole night he felt comfortable and had good dreams for a change. He had dreamed up him and Krystal kissing more, going a little further and even how he would ask to marry her! He wasn't ready to go that far ahead quite yet though. Sure, if he had it his way, he would marry her now, at that very moment but he knew that he should wait. He sighed and thought about how many months he might wait… maybe even only a couple of weeks to ask the question? It seemed so wonderful!

He rolled over on his side to face where Krystal was.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said sleepily.

There was no reply so he figured she was still a sleep. He reached over to touch her face, not wanting to open his eyes yet, afraid that if he did, she'd wake up as well and leave to have breakfast. However, when he reached over, there was no one there. He only touched air, letting his hand drop on the once occupied pillow.

Fox was puzzled so he opened his eyes. No Krystal. She must have woken up early and went to her room to change.

He sat up, still a little sleepy, and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room for any sign of a note but there was nothing but his clothes lying on the floor from the night before. He looked back at his bed, looking for some reminder of her to make sure it wasn't a dream and saw a necklace on the pillow she had slept on. It was her gold chain she always wore. He picked it up and cradled it in his hands, imagining how beautiful she had looked in it naked.

He wiped his eyes and got up, putting her necklace down on his dresser. He went to the bathroom, got dressed and picked up the necklace again. He looked at himself in the mirror before leaving, wanting to make sure he looked his best when he saw Krystal again. He planned to land a big kiss right on her lips in front of Falco, just to show him that Krystal was all his.

He looked like he had just been fucked by the girl of his dreams and was seriously in love and well rested.

Perfect.

He smiled and walked out of his room, with the necklace in hand, and checked the kitchen for Krystal.

"Morning, Fox!" Slippy said.

Fox smiled and sat beside his best friend. He held Krystal's necklace, tightly in his hands and grabbed Slippy's cup of de-cafe coffee and took a sip. Slippy laughed grabbed his cup from Fox. What was up with him? He hated de-cafe.

All he needed to do was look at Fox's face and know the answer. Although, Slippy was so innocent, he'd probably only think that Fox had slept properly.

"You look good Fox. Well rested?" Slippy asked.

Fox laughed. "Yes sir!"

Slippy was taken aback. This was very strange of Fox. He wasn't a morning person.

"Uh… okay. You want some coffee? ROB makes great cinnamon flavoured stuff. De-café of course," Slippy hesitated.

Fox smiled from ear to ear. Sounds wonderful! Nothing could shatter his mood, not even wimpy, dumb flavoured, de-café coffee!

"Sounds awesome! I can't wait to try it!" Fox turned around and gave the thumbs up to ROB who had already started making it for Fox and Slippy.

"Umm…cool…great…"Slippy said.

Fox got up and hopped over to the kitchen exit.

"You seem overly excited, Fox," ROB said.

"I am indeed, ROB!" Fox laughed.

Slippy and ROB exchanged nervous glances. Slippy shrugged it off and put ROB back to work.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to know where Krystal is, would you?" Fox chirped.

"Umm, no. I think she's still sleeping," Slippy answered.

Fox shrugged. Maybe she went back to bed, not wanting the rest of the crew to know what happened quite yet. He understood, losing your virginity was personal and maybe she just wanted to keep it between the bed sheets for now.

He danced off towards the sleeping corridors and knocked on Krystal's door.

"Krystal! It's Fox, wake up sleepy head!" Fox sang.

There was silence. Nothing but plain, good old silence.

He knocked again and still, nothing.

"Krystal? You in there?"

He was beginning to get a little worried. He knocked a couple more times and called out her name twice more when a door just down the hall opened. Falco stepped out of his room and walked towards Fox.

"Looking for Krystal?" Falco asked.

Fox smiled. "Yes, I am. Have you seen her?"

Falco shook his head and grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket. He handed it to Fox and he took it. He looked at Falco curiously.

"She left this in my room last night," Falco said as Fox unfolded the note. "She's a bit of a minx, your friend. Absolutely stunning but I never thought she'd do it."

Fox read the note in horror. He read it again, and again. It read:

_Dearest Falco,_

_I'm sorry to say but I will be leaving you and the crew tonight. I have some business to do and I do not know when I will be back. Maybe not for a long while._

_Don't miss me too much sexy ;)_

_Love, Krystal_

Fox was shocked, furious, confused, feeble, unworthy-feeling yet at the same time he was worried, alarmed, offended and outraged. How could she have done this? She left a note for Falco and not him? She called him sexy, called him dearest, asked him not to miss her too much? Why was she in his room anyways? Last night she had been with him!

"She came into my room at about 3 am, started cuddling with me and being all sad. Said she was confused," Falco started. "I didn't think she was being herself so, you know, I offered to help. Had a little fun between the bed sheets…"

Falco went on and on about how much fun they had and Fox could feel his heart breaking into a million little pieces.

"…she was crazy! Had the best time of my life! Never knew a girl could get so _involved,_ you know? I just loved it and her so much…"

Fox felt tears come to his eyes and he tried to blink them away, tried to block out Falco's words, tried to walk away. There was a part in Fox, however, that wanted to hear it, wanted to know what a skank she was, a liar, a thief. She had stolen his heart, promised to hold it carefully forever, then dropped it and spat on it, stomping on it and throwing it into space.

"…haven't had that much fun since…since… well, you remember! That time me and you went to the all galaxy nightclub and met those two sexy little songbirds. Damn! Remember, them?" Falco laughed. "No sword crossing, remember? Gosh, good times man…hey, you alright man?"

Falco didn't know what else to say when he saw Fox's big, wet tears falling down his face. He had never seen Fox so emotional. Fox hadn't even intended to let Falco see him like that, it just came out all at once.

"McCloud? Dude?" Falco shook Fox.

Fox looked through his tears and glared at Falco. He wanted to kill him for taking his Krystal, but then, he didn't at the same time, knowing it was Krystal all along.

"Fox man?" Falco said again.

Fox clinched his fist. He wanted to stop the hurt. How could he do that? He would have to take it out on someone now or later…

He pulled his fists up to his chest and threw the hardest punch he had ever thrown, right smack dab in Falco's face, landing square on his beak, between his eyes.

Falco fell to the ground from the force of the punch and cursed. He grabbed his beak and blood already started dripping. Fox smiled. He had punched him hard enough for a good two black eyes and a swore nose for days.

"Fox, what the fuck was that for?" Falco demanded, getting up on his feet, legs shaking from the pain.

"Let's just say I've been wanting to do that for a very long time, you stupid, fucking bird," Fox exclaimed.

Falco shook his head and ran off to a bathroom to clean up the blood, now dripping down his face and onto his shirt.

Fox cracked his neck and walked back into the kitchen, messaging his hand from the hard punch.

"Coffee's ready Fox," ROB said. He had two cups in his hands, one for Slippy and one for Fox.

Fox waved it off and went for the exit.

"No thanks, ROB."

"But Fox, you said you wanted some! What happened to that good mood?" Slippy asked.

"I transferred it to Falco with a good old, punch," Fox said.

Slippy sighed and shook his head while ROB was still confused.

"Are you sure you don't want your coffee?" ROB asked again.

Fox reached for his jacket and put it on, opening the door to the back of the ship's exit.

"I'm sure," he said. He closed the door behind him and flicked the 'exit' switch to leave. Then, without any other goodbyes, he left for a nice long walk.

"Fine with me. More for me!" Slippy laughed.

ROB handed the two cups of coffee to Slippy, still confused with the whole situation.

* * *

Hope you guys liked that one! I really liked writing it. I've always had this secret hatred for Falco when I started writing this story. It felt good to get that punch out of _**my **_system.

With Love,

Ella Marie


	12. Lost Your Goodness, Have You?

**Chapter Eleven- Lost your goodness, have you?**

Hey guys! I know I have been updating a lot on this story and I know a couple of people are pretty happy about it too! I just want to take this time to say thanks to all the reviewers; you guys are amazing! I was scared that my comeback wouldn't catch your guy's eyes again but omg, it did!

Now, here comes some sad news. School is starting, like, tomorrow, and I may not be updating quite as often. Perhaps a chapter every week. I know, sad but at least I will update. I have so much more to say too! I'm really looking forward to updating my other three stories needing to be updated and I promise that I will finish them before I start any other new ones. My next new one should be one about the Little Mermaid, a little simpler but it'll be fun!

So, sorry for the chat, but without anything else to say, here is chapter elelven!

With Love,

Ella Marie

* * *

The wind was strong outside as Fox crossed a small river near by the ship, not sure where he was going. He wanted to get away for a bit. He didn't need to hear lectures from ROB about anger or hear Falco curse at him for being an ass. He had to admit though, he had been. Not like Krystal was officially his or anything, she was free to do what she pleased! And if it was Falco she wanted to do, he didn't care. Heck, even if she wanted Slippy, she could go for him! He knew Slippy though, he'd never do anything like that. Slippy was a true friend, unlike Falco who's only friend was his penis.

Fox cursed under his breath remembering how beautiful Krystal was last night, perched on top of him, naked with nothing but her neckalce hanging between her cleavege. He could hear her voice, clear in his head;

_I love you, Fox McCloud._

He cursed again, knowing that it wasn't true. More tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered something another female fox had told him;

_She'll break your heart._

He smiled, remembering the sexy, cold fox that had appeared to him in his dreams. He remembered her smile, her walk, her body up agaisnt his. She seemed so real yet, out of reach, his vivid imagination. He pressed his hand agaisnt his chest where he had once felt a cold spot. It was no longer cold, it was his usual, warm self. He missed it…he missed her…her nightly visits.

Wait! What? No, he couldn't be missing her! She had hurt him, she had almost killed him. She was evil, he could feel it. But she knew the truth about Krystal all along, she knew everything. She was right.

He closed his eyes and stopped walking. Fox pressed his fingers to his temples, whispering for her too come back. He searched through his mind, trying to find her but all he could see was Krystal. He slapped his head, trying to knock her away, trying to connect once more with the mysterious one.

He could see her, see what she looked like but that's all. She wasn't there in his mind anymore. All he had was memories of her, of their nights together.

"Fuck!" He screamed. She wasn't there anymore.

He opened his eyes, looking around. He didn't know where he was; his ship was no longer in sight. He had gone as far as he wanted but he didn't think of a way to find his way back. Now he was pretty much lost.

"Great! Maybe I'll meet another dinosaur or something…" he muttered to himself, recalling his previous adventure on Dinosaur planet. That was when he had met Krystal, like fate had brought them together.

He hissed at himself and ran his nail down his chest, hoping that maybe by causing harm, it would trigger the cold one, maybe even bring her back to him.

Nothing but good, old, fucking pain.

He sighed and kept walking, hoping that maybe he would find some sort of hill he could stand on to see a clear view of the planet, to get back to his ship where he was sure his friends were waiting, worried about him.

If only I had listened to Peppy, maybe I could have stopped all of this from happening. I should believe Peppy more often.

Just then, a thought occurred to him. Where was Peppy? Was he seriously still with that queen?

But, just as soon as it had entered, the thought left to be replaced with another, whose ship was that up ahead?

Just a couple of meters ahead, a ship, the size of his own, was perched on top of a small hill. It seemed familiar…

He ran towards it and, so boldly, knocked on the door. He pulled out his small pistol he kept in his jacket and took a couple of steps back. What was up with him? These people could be anyone! They could have a thousand guns and kill Fox in a second!

He heard voices inside. They seemed confused; someone asked who it was and Fox smirked. He'd recognized that slimy voice anywhere.

"Open up!" Fox yelled, holding his gun up.

There was movement inside then, the door opened and out came a very recognizable animal who was better known as…

"Panther," Fox said. He dropped his gun to his side and glared at the wild cat.

Panther smirked and bowed to Fox, his usual greeting. He didn't glare back but something in his eyes showed he wasn't too happy to have Fox knocking on his door.

"Welcome, McCloud. Long time no see…" he said.

Just then, some noise came from inside the ship and a giant pig came out.

"Did I just hear you say 'McCloud', Panther?" The fat pig asked.

"Yes, you did," Fox answered. "Hello Pigma."

The old pig laughed and glared at Fox with his good eye as the other one was covered with an eye patch and a scar to match it.

The two members of Starwolf stood beside each other with their arms crossed and evil smirks on their faces. Fox was out numbered and really shouldn't be with them. Something drew him there though… curiosity maybe?

They stared at each other for a while. No one knew what to say to the other or if they should fight. After all, the last time they had met, they had been 'the bad guys'.

"What brings Starwolf to Atlas?" Fox asked.

"Right back at you," Pigma said. "We are here because we was told to come. Got some nice cash with us too."

Fox rolled his eyes at the stupid mercenaries. They didn't have a side; they were just greedy animals, doing anything that would get them some extra cash, whether the person paying them was out to destroy the Lylat System or saving it.

(**Author's note:** I know that my characterization skills with Starwolf are bad. Please, don't be mean! It's a fanfic after all… it's my story and I can make them however I want. (: This is how I pictured there greeting.)

"My team and I are here because Krystal received a distress call from these planets," Fox said. "General pepper wanted us to check it out."

Pigma laughed again. "So, we are on the same page? Met the Queen I suppose?"

Fox nodded. Yes, he had met the Queen... and she was… something.

"She's a mystery," Pigma said, reading Fox's mind most likely. "How's Pepper doing now a days? Losing money I suppose!"

Panther and Pigma laughed and high fived each other, finding something very funny with Pigma's comment. Fox just ignored it and held his gun close in case they were to turn their backs on him suddenly and shoot.

Their booming laughter brought another member of Starwolf out of the ship. He slithered down the ramp and let out a proud, hissing, noise when he spotted Fox standing in front of his crewmates.

"Well, if it isn't Fox McCloud!" He hissed. He smiled and it sent shivers down Fox's spine. He was probably the only 'evil' person on the ship.

"Hello Leon."

"You lost? I'm sure we could show you where to go..." Leon whispered. Pigma and Panther burst into fits of laughter at Leon's comment and Fox snarled. He hated Leon, almost as much as Falco and Leon hated each other… but not quite.

Fox waited for the idiots to stop laughing before saying anything. Once they stopped, Fox opened his mouth to speak but Panther interrupted him.

"You said that _Krystal _heard a distress call? How's she doing? Still a little sex beauty, am I right?" Panther smirked. "I hope you don't mind me saying that she's come to me in my dreams, that little minx."

Fox felt sick. He may have been charming to the ladies but he was a total sleaze ball and totally gross.

He thought of Krystal, not doubting that she probably had, being the skank that she was. Her mind-blowing powers could probably transfer herself to someone's mind and play touchy-feely with them. He didn't care though. Panther used to bug Fox by taunting him and talking about Krystal but now, he didn't give a damn.

"She hasn't changed. Still the same fucking skank she's always been," Fox said. Did he really just say that to his rivals?

Panther took a step back, confused by Fox's sudden change of heart towards the young beauty.

"She is a player, isn't she?" Panther stated rather than asked.

"A fucking good one too. Have her, I already did."

Pigma and Panther exchanged confused glances and Leon slithered his way beside Fox, putting a slimy hand on Fox's shoulder.

"What's wrong, old Fox man? Broken heart?" Leon teased.

Fox laughed, half-heartedly. This made even Leon confused.

"Nah, a little playing between the bed sheets made me realize what a pathetic woman she was."

Panther laughed. "I always knew it. Trash, that's what she seemed like. Although… beautiful and sexy trash. She any good?"

Fox knew what he was talking about. Sex. Was Krystal any good? He didn't want them too know the real story, the fact that she was the best he had ever had. Besides, a little story telling couldn't hurt? He felt evil now anyways.

"Stellar. Amazing. Had her handcuffed for a while, needed to spank her for her teasing, if you know what I mean…" Fox lied. "She moaned like an animal. She wasn't very original though. Wasn't the best fuck I've had, just about c+ worthy."

Panther was flustered. He had always thought she would be amazing. Something made him believe Fox though.

"Knew it, knew it, knew it. Teased me all the time!" Panther said. "Mind if I have her next?"

Fox felt like killing Panther for how sick he was. The old Fox McCloud would have beaten him right then and told him that Krystal wasn't a toy but the new Fox, well, he was a new man now. Krystal deserved it anyways.

"Go for the skank. She's all yours. Falco's already had his way with her."

Pigma laughed. "That guy always has his way with the women."

Leon was still sceptical. He knew Fox had really liked Krystal.

"What's the matter Fox?" Leon hissed. "You seem too evil."

Fox laughed and to his surprise, it did sound evil. Almost like someone else's laugh he knew. Someone like the purple fox…

They all stepped back in surprise and Panther joined Fox in laughing, already believing him.

"Not evil, just a new man I guess. Money's the way too go anyways, somewhat like you guys."

Pigma nodded with a big smile.

Leon stepped back from Fox and looked him in the eyes. He studied him for a moment then let a wicked, happy smile spread across his slick face.

"Lost your goodness, have you?" He asked.

Fox just shrugged but knew deep down that he probably had.

Just then, the ship door opened again and two people came walking out. One, the captain of StarWolf, Wolf himself. The other someone was someone Fox did not expect to see ever again and damn, was she ever getting hotter by the minute.

"Katt?" Fox asked in disbelief. She was wearing a StarWolf suit.

"Hey Fox! Long time no see!" She winked. "Looking good tough stuff!"

Fox bit his lip, feeling something in his pants tingle a little. She was fine. Why had Falco never gone for her anyways? He liked her, maybe even loved her but…

A plan was forming in Fox's mind.

He smirked and walked up to her, taking her hand and bending down to kiss it. She giggled and started blushing.

"Oh! Fox McCloud, what a gentleman!" She purred.

He smiled and turned to face Wolf. He hadn't changed much except for the big smile spread across his face. He didn't ever recall seeing that before.

"Welcome Fox! Something about you is… different."

Leon slithered over to stand beside Wolf and said, "lost his goodness."

Wolf laughed and shook Fox's hand. Fox smiled and explained why he was there to the StarWolf captain.

"Well then, looks like we are on the same team then for a change. Where's your ship? Might as well work together since you are so welcoming," Wolf said.

Fox nodded and pointed to the direction of his ship. He suddenly remembered where it had been.

Wolf nodded and welcomed Fox onto the ship, closing the doors once his crew was in to start his ship and head off to park beside StarFox.

"So, how's Krystal?" Katt asked as they sat down in the cockpit.

"Gone," Fox said. He winked at her and pinched her hip playfully. Damn, this was going to be a good trip.


	13. Katt

**Chapter Twelve- Katt**

The StarWolf ship had landed right beside Fox's ship. It took a while for Fox's crew to come out and investigate, obviously not knowing who had landed beside them. Once they saw Fox come out of the ship with Wolf, they stiffened. StarWolf was here, and this was their mission. But… why was Fox being so friendly with them. He had a big, almost evil looking, smile across his orange furred face.

After Fox had explained to them why he had brought the bad guys over to join them, his crew felt a little more at ease… just a little though. Besides, they had to trust their captain, Falco especially. If he disagreed with Fox or made him angry once more, it was more than certain that he would be kicked off the ship.

The crew was really surprised though when Fox announced that Wolf had wanted his crew to stay in the StarFox ship, to help 'understand each other more'. Fox waved off their uncertainty and said that they would have the spare rooms to themselves.

**

Four hours later…

"Hey Katt?" Falco turned in his chair to look at the sexy cat sitting behind him in the lobby. She seemed so different. Not to mention the fact that she was now a part of StarWolf. She had always tried to be with StarFox, but never succeeding in joining.

She looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at the bird she had been obsessed with for years.

"Yes?" She asked.

"How's about you tell me the story of how you got your cute, little bum wrapped up in that gross outfit?" He asked, clearly not liking the fact that she was with StarWolf now.

Katt laughed and shrugged. She didn't want to get into it, knowing that it would just upset Falco anyways. Besides, he never liked her anyways.

"Come on Kitty," Falco said. "I don't bite! Tell me."

Katt laughed. "I gave up on you guys. Needed a team, needed money. I met up with Panther at a bar, told me he could get me a spot in StarWolf if I wanted…"

She trailed off, knowing that Falco wouldn't want to hear the rest. After all, Panther wouldn't just invite her in for nothing. Falco noticed her trail off though, knowing there was more.

"What was the catch?" Falco asked, angrily.

Katt shifted in her seat and looked around, trying her hardest to not look at Falco and burst into tears. She loved him and did something he would hate her for. She still couldn't believe she let Panther get to her.

"Well, I kind of…" she began. "I kind of had to kiss him…well, hook up with him; show him I was committed."

Falco jumped to his feet and his face burned with anger.

"YOU HAD TO WHAT?" He screamed.

Just then, Fox appeared beside Katt. He had heard Falco asking questions and didn't want the conversation to turn mushy with 'I'm sorry' s'. He also knew that they liked each other, he needed to stop them from getting close. He wanted her after all. He needed her to make Falco hurt, needed her to ease his pain.

"Fal, old buddy! Calm down. We don't need your bird temper flaring up," Fox said, sternly yet jokingly at the same time. He used the same tone Falco had used when Fox had gotten angry with Falco.

Falco turned his attention to Fox and looked like he was about to say something rude but decided to bite his tongue, knowing that it would probably get him kicked off the ship. He knew how Katt felt, needed a team, needed money.

Falco just shook his head and left the room, not wanting to hear anything else from Fox.

Katt was confused. Why would he even care about whom she hooked up with? He always led her on but never wanted anything of her; it made her hurt a lot. It was almost like she was his practice babe who he could practice his flirting with.

She looked up at the now totally different Fox she had once loathed for not letting her on the team and felt a somewhat warm spot for him. He seemed so different and…well sexy to say the least. She liked the bad boys and she sure got that vibe from him now.

"Thanks Fox." She stood up to face him and he smirked. "I didn't want him to yell at me for just doing what I had to do. I'm glad I can count on you."

She stood on the tips of her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck for a quick hug but Fox held her tight when she tried to let go. That was odd of him.

Fox kept his head by her earlobe. He had to make some sort of move.

"You smell really nice, Katt." He let go of her and stepped back to make it seem like he wasn't digging her as much as he was.

She stood there, shocked by his out-of-character move. His comment made her blush. Her intention was for Falco to smell her new fragrance she had bought but the attention from Fox made her excited. She always thought of herself as not appealing and Fox seemed pretty appealed by her.

"Again, thanks Fox." She could get used to this.

"You look amazing too," Fox said. He stepped back again and looked her up and down, a total Falco move. "I'm liking the new suit too. Shows your curves nicely." He winked and Katt felt her cheeks turn an even brighter shade of pink.

She shook her head and laughed. "Fox! You really have to stop complimenting me; you are making me blush too much! I'll have to punish you."

They both laughed and Fox winked at her once more. "Well, that could be interesting."

"Think you might want to show me around the ship?" Katt asked. She reached out and grabbed Fox's arm, lightly running her fingernails on his skin. It shot shivers down Fox's spine.

He smirked and felt the shivers go all the way down to his penis. Yes, this would turn out very well.

"Maybe, take me somewhere private first so I know here to go when I need a little…quiet time." Katt smirked and took another step closer to Fox. Their bodies were pretty much touching and he could feel her minty breath on his face. She bit her lip and tilted her head to the side, looking Fox right in the eyes.

He leaned forward, their lips almost touching. This made Katt excited. The last person she had kissed was Panther and he was mediocre. She just knew Fox must be amazing to kiss considering the change in attitude.

He surprised her though by moving his lips to her earlobe. He kissed it gently and that made her wet.

"I could definitely show you some private places," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and Fox could feel himself growing in his pants, full of excitement. He hadn't had fun sex in a while. I mean, Krystal was wonderful but that was the romantic crap. He didn't want that kind anymore.

He took her hand and led the way through the different rooms of the ship, making sure to pass by Falco's room. Falco wasn't there though. I guess he just had to make sure Falco heard Katt scream Fox's name.

They did pass someone though. This someone was Leon. He didn't say anything, just smirked at Fox and winked, knowing exactly what Fox was going to get. Leon was almost proud of Fox's terribly rude and nasty behaviour. And of course, he'd rub it in Falco's face later with Panther.

Fox got to his room and opened the door, still holding Katt's hand as he moved towards the desk and turned the desk lamp on dim. He needed light to see his way around, not too bright so that it wasn't sexy. He needed to barely see, not be blind and not see at all.

He turned it on and turned to Katt. He let go of her hand and she almost jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him vigorously. He held on tight to her waist and ran his fingers along her hips. She moaned and Fox broke the kiss to suck on her earlobe. Shivers ran down her spine and Fox moved down slowly and then kissed her neck, leaving two red hickies on it so that he could show off his prize.

"Fox…" Katt moaned. She breathed heavily and continued kissing Fox. They let each other's tongues play around with each other, sucking on each other's bottom lips. Katt bit Fox's lower lip lightly and he moaned.

"Fuck, Katt! You are so fucking hot," Fox moaned.

She smirked and they continued kissing, harder. He lifted Katt up and sat her on his desk, thrusting his throbbing dick forward to rub against her pussy. She let out a loud moan and dug her nails into Fox's back. He screamed in pleasure and unzipped the top of her body suit so he could suck on her chest, leaving yet another three hickies. She kept moaning and grabbing at his back and arms in pleasure.

"Fox! Touch me, please touch me!" She screamed. "I want you to fucking rub me!"

Fox kissed her again and let his hand find it's way down to her clit and rubbed it hard for a couple of seconds. She bit his lip hard in pleasure and screamed. He pulled back and smirked at her, a little in pain from her bite but super turned on. He unzipped his shirt and took it off, letting her run her nails down his bare chest.

"Take your suite off," Fox demanded.

She quickly unzipped the rest of her suite and slid it off with nothing but her panties on. Fox took a moment to look at her beautiful body. Her purple fur stood a little on end from pleasure and her eyes were bright, even in the dark.

"Like what you see?" She smirked and took his arm, pulling him closer to her. Gosh, that body could drive Fox crazy. It was almost as nice as Krystal's…wait; he had to stop those Krystal thoughts.

He ran his finger over her nipple and she moaned again and clasped at the edge of the desk to steady herself. So she liked that huh?

He started making out with her again and played with her nipples, squeezing them and rolling them in between his fingers, which made her go crazy. It was like a little button you pushed to turn up the heat.

He sucked on her lip some more as he played with her tits and thrust his pelvis against hers, making her go crazy.

"Fox! Fuck me, I need you to fuck me baby!" She screamed. "Just take me now!"

He pulled back and threw his pants and underwear off. He needed something too.

And she read his mind.

She reached down and started touching Fox in all the right places. He moaned, loving how fast she was going. She pulled his skin all the way up, then all the way back down, faster and faster, really hard so that it almost hurt. He moaned out her name a couple of time and this time, let her kiss his neck. She left one big hickie right by his earlobe.

She stopped and pulled him closer to her. He reached down and felt her panties, they were absolutely drenched. He pulled them off and put his two fingers into her wet pussy. She was throbbing inside and he pushed his thumb against her clit, rubbing it back and forth as his fingers went in and out. She screamed and scratched his shoulders and back. Her whole body was stiffening and she kept screaming.

"You like that, don't you? You like that, you fucking whore!" Fox said. She nodded and kept moaning.

"Bitch, say my name bitch!" Fox shoved his fingers in deeper, as deep as they could go and went faster.

"Fox! Fuck! Fox! Fuck me Fox!" She moaned. "Fox, don't stop!"

Fox felt her pussy tighten and go into a spasm and she moaned at the top of her lungs, reaching her climax. Her pussy got wetter but Fox pulled out once she came back down from her orgasm.

"Get on the bed," Fox ordered. Katt smiled and shook her head. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were wild.

"What are you going to do to me, Fox?' She asked. She came off of the desk and ran her nails down his chest again, which made him moan. She felt his dick throbbing against her.

"Just get on the bed, bitch." Fox smirked and Katt obeyed. She walked over to his bed and laid down on her back, ready for him to jump on top of her.

But he didn't.

"Get on all fours," Fox said. She smiled and did what he asked.

This was wrong, this was so wrong. How could Fox be doing this? He never had revenge sex and he loved Krystal, how could he be making such a fool of himself? How could he do this to the girl he loved?

But she hurt him. Besides, her and Falco had done quite a bit together.

Fox got up on the bed behind her and got on his knees. He grabbed her waist and pulled himself as close as he needed to. He spread her legs apart to get access to her vagina and thrust his penis into her, taking her by surprise.

"Oh Fox! Yes!' She moaned as he went in and out.

He pulled out and smacked her ass, causing her to giggle and totally get hornier. Yeah, she wanted to come again.

"You want me to fuck you, whore?"

"Yes! Fuck me silly Fox!" Katt moaned. He slapped her ass again and shoved his fingers into her pussy, pushing them in deep slowly.

"Fox! Stop it! I can't take it! Fuck me!" Katt yelled.

He smiled. This was what he wanted. He wanted Falco to hear Katt scream that she wanted Fox, not Falco. That Katt was his and that he didn't want Krystal anymore.

He pulled his fingers out and rubbed her clit for a few seconds before she really wanted it.

"You want me?" Fox asked. "You're my whore, aren't you bitch? You are my little whore and you want me to fuck you."

"Yes! Fuck me! I need you to fuck me Fox!"

"Tell me you're my whore!"

"I'm you're whore, Fox! Fuck me!" she moaned.

He spread her thighs apart again and pushed his cock into her again. Her wet juices surrounded his throbbing member and he felt so good. He wanted to come, he needed to have sex.

Just as he started, Katt pulled away from, him and ran to the other end of the bed, faster then you could say run.

"I'm sorry!" She said. "But.. I know it's a little late but… we need to use a condom."

Oh shit! That's what fox forgot about. He slapped his forehead and laughed. Katt smiled and him and it made him shiver. She was cute.

He reached over to his bedside table and opened up the drawer. He had a whole packet in there for moments like these. You never know who you were going to meet (or do) when you were on missions.

He pulled one out and opened it, making sure not to rip it. He handed it to Katt to put on him; he didn't want to put it on himself. He might moan from the movement and that would be embarrassing to make yourself moan in front of a hook up.

She put it on quickly and laid down on the bed again, legs spread open. He got up on top of her and pushed himself in.

They both moaned loudly as fox went faster and faster, then slower and pulling out slightly, just to go back in and go fast again, teasing her till she screamed loud enough for the whole ship to hear. Fox let Katt come twice before he let himself come. He closed his eyes as he reached his climax, milliseconds after Katt had reached her third. He felt his orgasm run through his whole body and then pulled out and ripped the condom off that was filled with his cum and threw it on the floor. He lay down beside Katt and they both breathed heavily, out of breath and tired from the pleasure.

"Wow Fox," Katt said, out of breath. "That was amazing!"

He smirked and turned his head to look at Katt. "So were you. I don't think I've ever been with someone as loud as you."

Katt blushed and smiled. "Sorry?"

Fox just laughed and put his hands behind his head. "That was really great!"

She laughed and rolled on top of Fox, resting her hands of his chest. He smiled at her and put one hand on her hand.

Katt looked up at the digital clock on his nightstand.

"We've been in here for over an hour!" She laughed.

Fox was shocked. It didn't seem like that long. It was so wonderful, revenge sex that he didn't even notice how long they had been at it for.

"Are you tired?" Fox asked.

Katt nodded. "Yes! I don't think I've ever been with someone who's worn me out like this! You were wonderful!"

Fox smiled. He knew he still had it. The single part of him was still alive, even though he was still in love with the most beautiful girl he had ever known.

"You want to stay here and rest?" Fox asked. He didn't know why he wanted her to stay. He was just going to try and nap for an hour or so before going to face the crew after the noise they had made. He wanted to sleep alone for the rest of his life. He only wanted Krystal.

Katt nodded and rolled off of him, cuddling up to his side and falling a sleep instantly. She purred lightly as she slept and Fox watched her, tired but not wanting to sleep with someone.

He stayed there for about fifteen minutes before he decided to leave and get some coffee. After all, it was just a hook up and nothing else mattered.

He left the room feeling strangely happy about the fact that he had just used someone's insecurity for revenge sex. He just hoped she didn't get the wrong idea from it.

* * *

Hey guys!

I know it's been a while since an update and gosh, I am so sorry! I know this one was pretty long and a little… ahem, naughty but I wanted something to spice up the story. I feel really, weird about writing this kind of thing but it was cool! If you have complaints about it, I'm sorry. I did the best a virgin could. I've never watched porn before so this was like my imagination and knowledge from other naughty fanfictions I've read. I'm not a perve though, please don't think that. :)

Anyways, I'll try and update sooner!

With Love,

Ella Marie


	14. Did You WOOSH Her?

Hey guys!

Long time no talk, huh? Well, I missed you all and I hope you love this chapter as much as I do. I'm so sorry about not posting sooner, I've had writers block and had many exams to write. I passed. Congrats to me. Please review!

With Love,

Ella Marie

_Chapter Thirteen- Did you WOOSH her?_

"Had fun there, tiger?"

Fox stepped into the kitchen to be welcomed by two people he had just recently come to terms with. He would have considered them his new friends but given the fact that they had been enemies just days before, he classified them under coworkers.

He looked at Panther. The wild cat waited for an answer with his arms crossed and a huge grin on his face. He already knew the answer though. After all, he had done the exact same pussy.

Fox smirked and went to the coffee maker that had old, stale coffee in it from the morning and poured himself a big cup to wake up. She had definitely worn him out. He probably wouldn't be able to hear properly either for the next couple of days due to her very loud and enthusiastic screams. He didn't mind though, it was all fun. Fox might have to have another go at her.

He took a big, long sip before answering Panther's question. "Yes, I did." He winked at his two new acquaintances and felt very strange. He felt like a sleeze ball and that totally wasn't like him. Well, it wasn't like the old Fox but it was like the new Fox.

"Sure sounded like it!" Panther laughed and returned the wink at Fox. He knew how Katt was and damn, did those noises ever bring back memories.

Leon smirked and nudged Fox in ribs. "Why the change in heart?" He knew Fox loved Krystal, so why had he done this? He wasn't as convinced as Panther was. And he knew Fox and Falco were buds and that Katt would always consider herself 'Flaco's girl', or at least, she did.

Fox laughed and put his cup down on the counter. "Why do you think?"

"Well," Leon said. "I know that Katt and Falco had a thing and that you and Falco were buds and that Falco liked Krystal but so did you." That's it; he was on the right track.

"Come on, Leon! It doesn't take a genius to know that Fox has just had revenge sex!" Panther said. He laughed hard and Fox joined in, feeling more and more evil by the minute. He liked it, the whole 'I'm a man whore and I'm proud of it'. It made him feel so..so.. well, strong.

Leon gave a little snicker and shook his head. "McCloud, I'm liking the new you."

Panther nodded and Fox felt rather happy. He felt like this was somehow right. This was the new him and he could now be in control. He didn't love Krystal anymore and that was that.

Or, was it?

Just then, Falco came walking towards them with a very angry look on his face. Leon laughed and Panther snickered. Fox just smirked and crosses his arms, waiting for Falco's accusations.

He stopped a meter away from Fox and glared at him. Then, his eyes darted between Panther and Leon, seeing that he was outnumbered if he tried to start a fight. He knew that there was a new friendship between those two and Fox so they wouldn't just stand and watch if he threw a punch. They would be on him faster than you could say "run".

"So," he started. Falco looked funny. His beak was swollen and his eyes looked like they belonged to a raccoon.

"So," Fox mimicked. "I like the new look Falco. Raccoon eyes really suit you."

That made Panther and Leon howl. It didn't take a genius to know that it was Fox who had punched him hard in the nose...umm, I mean beak.

Falco was really angry. You could see him shaking of anger. You'd guess that in a moment, steam would begin to come out of his nose and ears. Now, that would be funny.

"Yeah, thanks McCloud," Falco said sarcastically. "I have to talk to you in private."

Panther and Leon stopped laughing immediately and stood on either side of Fox. They crossed their arms and looked straight into Falco's eyes. Falco squirmed under their uncomfortable glares and muttered that he'd talk to Fox later. He turned around and walked out of the kitchen, no doubt to go and pout in his room.

Once he was gone, Leon and Panther high fived each other and laughed. Fox smiled and turned to them.

"Pussy."

Panther and Leon laughed harder and gave Fox a high five. Fox shrugged and walked out of the kitchen to go and find Slippy. Slippy found him first though.

"FOX!" Slippy yelled. He ran towards him and seemed out of breath.

"Yes?"

Slippy tried looking Fox in the eyes but couldn't. That was odd.

"Umm...well I... I just talked to Falco and..umm.. he wants me to ask you something."

Fox laughed and put a hand on Slippy's shoulder. Slippy looked disgusted and pulled away, still not looking Fox in the eyes.

And, what was this? He was blushing, as if he was embarrassed.

"What is it Slip?" Fox asked. He was concerned. Slippy never acted like this.

"Well...let's just say he wanted me to ask you if.." he trailed off again. He had some sweat on his forehead and shook. He played around with his shirt, adjusting the buttons, muttering different things Fox couldn't understand.

"Slippy?" Fox asked.

Slippy tried to look in Fox's eyes but darted them away again. He took in a deep breath and shook hard.

Fox grabbed Slippy's shoulders and shook him slightly. "Spit it out Slip!"

"Well... he wanted me to ask if you... if you.. if you... uhh.. Katt.. um...if you..." he stuttered.

Fox rolled his eyes. Was he serious? "Yes?" Fox was getting impatient.

"If you.. if you..." he stuttered. "If you wooshed Katt."

Wooshed Katt?

Fox let out a loud, long laugh. Was he really that immature? That was probably the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

"What," Fox laughed. "Is that supposed to mean?"

"You know..." Slippy said. He took his two fingers and thrust them upwards into the air. "WOOSH!"

Fox laughed again and Slippy looked even more uncomfortable.

"Oh, I did more then, 'WOOSH' her, Slip."

Slippy nodded and turned away, running towards Falco's room.

Wow, that was odd. Now he had to make sure to tell Leon and Panther this one. Would they ever get a hoot out of that.


	15. Where's Peppy?

**A/N: **Hello! So, let's keep this short and simple. I've missed you all and I've missed writing. Finally posting this one up! Hopefully I'll update more often, I just want to finish this damn story now.

Cheers!

**Chapter Fourteen- Where's Peppy?**

Fox went back to the kitchen to go and find Panther and Leon to tell them about Slippy's comment. They would laugh so hard. And they did.

"OH MY GOD!" Panther roared. He had been laughing the hardest. "Did he actually say that? What is he, like, five?"

Fox smirked and shook his head. He felt really evil now. Was he really just gossiping with Panther and Leon about one of his best friends? I guess he was and you know what? He felt good about it too.

Leon smirked and patted Fox on the back. "So, you never told us what really happened to Krystal."

Fox's smirk left his face and he looked at Leon with a blank expression. Yeah, he had told them he fucked her then she was gone. But where exactly was gone? Where had Krystal really gone? He knew that in the note to Falco she had said she went to take care of personal matters but where was that? She had just gone missing and they weren't sure whether she would come back or not. Well, they were one crew member short then. Slippy, Falco, ROB, StarWolf and…

WAIT.

Where was Peppy? Could he really still be with that Queen?

Fox shook his head and looked at the clock. It was six pm. Peppy had been gone for almost 24 hours now on a strange planet with a strange queen.

"What's up, Fox?" Leon asked with a genuine look of concern.

Fox shook his head and looked at Leon in the eyes. He blinked and then mumbled that he had to find someone. Fox turned on his heels and sped walked to the rest of his crew. Leon and Panther yelled at him to come back but he kept walking. He needed to know if Peppy was on the ship or not. He needed to know where Peppy was.

Fox burst into Falco's room. Slippy was in there as well, having a deep conversation. They looked up at Fox with anger written all across their faces. Slippy took a deep breath in and glared at Fox, making his chest seem larger.

"Fox," he said with a much deeper voice. "We have to…"

Slippy stopped and exhaled slowly when he saw the look of panic on Fox's face. He stumbled forward and looked Fox in the eyes.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Slippy asked. Falco looked at Fox with a puzzled expression.

"Where's Peppy?" Fox exclaimed.

Slippy looked back at Falco, suddenly realizing the situation they were in. Their oldest crew member, their smartest crew member… was gone. Just like Krystal.

Without even discussing a proper plan, they all jumped into action. They ran down to the exit, put on their gear and made their way outside. Fox could hear Leon and Panther behind them, understanding that something must have been wrong.

They all ran towards the old, temple like home of the Queen. Something felt wrong, something was different about the place…

They slowed their pace down as they walked past the large pillars. It was dark and spooky. There was no hint of warmth or calmness or anything good and Fox and the others could feel a shadow had gone over this place. Everything was dark and they could barely make out their own hands in front of their faces. What happened? Where had everyone gone?

Just then, Slippy spoke. "Everyone here?"

They all nodded but then realized that no one could see so they all said 'here'. Well, all except for one.

"Leon?" Fox called out. He hadn't said anything.

Just then, he heard a hiss of warning coming from behind them. They all turned around and saw Leon light a match. He had found a torch.

"Where'd you get that?" Panther asked.

"I looked around and found it, smart ass. I thought you could see in the dark too?" Leon asked. Fox chuckled. The StarWolf team had good eyes when it came to dark places.

"Yeah well, I was a little more preoccupied with what was in front of me," Panther mumbled.

Slippy sighed. "Now that we have some light, does anyone see the Queen or Peppy?"

They all looked around, making sure they stayed in safe distances from each other and the light. Panther went a little further away though, as he could see better in the dark.

Fox came to a stop in front of the Queen's throne. Nobody was there. The only thing that was left was a necklace on the seat…

It was Krystal's gold chain.

"Guys! Something's wrong! Someone has been on our ship without us knowing!" Fox yelled out. He ran to Leon and everyone crowded around him, confused.

"Someone here went on our ship. They could have taken anything!"

Everyone looked confused, everyone except for Panther, who was also staring at Krystal's gold chain.

"Fucking shit! They knew we'd come looking! They wanted us to know that they stole something!" Panther yelled out. He recognized the necklace too. By leaving Krystal's necklace on the throne, so open, it was clear that whoever or whatever this Queen was, she wanted them to know she had gone on their ship.

Fox then shivered, feeling a small stab in his chest. A cold rush came over him as he heard the hiss yet again.

_Haaarrrsssshhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…_

A large gust of wind came from the throne and their torch went out. Then they heard drums start to beat. Everyone held their breath as the pace began to quicken and tiny footsteps came towards them.

_!_

"RUN!" Fox yelled.

Nobody asked questions, they could tell that whatever this was, it was out of their hands.

"DON'T LOOK BACK!" Panther yelled as they ran. Fox could hear the drums and feet running after them. As he ran he felt like the ground was going to break apart or as if his legs would give in to the pain. His heart raced and he was out of breath but he knew he had to bark orders before they got too close to the ships.

"LEON, PANTHER! GO TO YOUR SHIP AND FLY IT TO THE NEXT PLANET! THE REST, GO TO MY SHIP AND LET'S MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

They all went to their ships, totally out of breath but needing to leave. Starfox got on and noticed Katt was already in action. She didn't need to ask questions, she had heard the orders and seen the threat after them as they ran. She turned on the ship and spun the chair around for Fox to sit down in and steer.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," she said.

Within five minutes, both ships were in the air and on their way to the next planet: Venus.

As they flew, the crew members caught their breath. Fox looked at his hand, he was still holding the necklace.

Just then, the radio turned on and Wolf's voice came through it.

"Whatever the fuck that thing was, I think we should scout out the area on this next planet to make sure it ain't there too!"

Fox nodded. "I agree."

"What the fuck could they have taken from us?" Wolf asked.

"Or who," Fox added as he prayed for his old friend, Peppy.


	16. Venus

**Chapter 15- Venus**

"Ain't this a pretty picture," Panther said as he stepped out onto the small island they had landed on.

Fox put his hands on his hips and sniffed at the air. There was something familiar about the smell. It smelt like incense and musty books.

Leon stepped out with Pigma and Wolf by his side. They all looked around with their guns at the ready. Wolf and Fox glanced at each other and nodded, understanding that there seemed to be no danger around. Fox let his gun fall to his side and the others on his team followed.

ROB looked at the beach in front of them and into the water. He seemed a little uncomfortable, even if he couldn't really show emotions. Water and robots didn't mix well.

As if ROB didn't know it already, Slippy told him to stay away from the water. "You won't like what happens."

The door to the StarFox ship opened and Katt came out with her gun. She had cleaned herself up from her and Fox's time together. Her fur was smoothed down and her clothes were buttoned up properly again. She still had that wild look to her eyes as she stepped into the twilight but it wasn't as obvious as it had been in Fox's room.

"Everything clear?" She asked.

Slippy, Fox and Wolf nodded. Everything seemed alright.

"Have you talked to Falco yet?"

Katt looked over at Slippy, who had asked the question. He was so concerned for the big bird, it was sort of cute. Slippy's innocence made Katt smile and want to go and pinch his cheeks while making cute little baby noises.

"He wouldn't let me see him," Katt finally answered, after having a long sigh.

Slippy looked over at Fox and shook his head slightly. He didn't like how cold Fox had been. Sure, he had every right to be mad at Falco but to sleep with Katt to hurt Falco…? Revenge wasn't supposed to be in Fox's vocabulary. He was always the bigger person, always the mature one who could keep his act together… for the most part.

Pigma let out a loud burp and announced to the rest he was going to go back inside and finish eating and Panther followed. Slippy went in with ROB to talk to Falco leaving only Wolf, Leon, Katt and Fox outside to guard and look around.

Katt looked over at her boss, Wolf, analyzing his behaviour. She didn't want to get in trouble for being with Fox; she had just gotten this job after all. He seemed fine, just his usual grumpy self as they ventured to the beach.

This planet was way different from Jupiter, but that doesn't mean it was any less wonderful. It was night time here, and the sky was so beautiful. If one looked up at the sky you'd be able to see the most beautiful stars. Their light casts an eerie, blue ish glow to the planet but it made it seem romantic and mysterious. The water was an amazing sight as well. Looking into it was like looking into a mirror. Once you looked a little harder, you could see right through it, to the beautiful, white sand bottom with sparkling shells and rocks that reflected the stars' lights. All these shells were brilliant colours of royal blue, purples and gold but those weren't the prettiest colours. The shells that were the prettiest were the silver ones. They were perfectly round and sparkled like diamonds.

Fox stepped into the water and bent down to grab one of these silver shells. He held it out to the light of the stars in awe of it's beauty. It would make the perfect crystal for a necklace. He imagined Krystal's plain, gold chain and how beautiful of a contrast the shell could bring to it.

Scratch that, he thought. She's as good as dead to me.

Sure, it was a little harsh but could you really blame the guy?

"Fox, look at this," Katt called out to him."

He looked over at her. She was a little further away, behind the ships. He stepped out of the ocean and shook the water off of his feet. She jogged over to her and stopped when he saw her sitting in a small gazebo. It was all white with beautiful, ancient symbols engraved all over it's pillars. The wood also seemed to glow in the light as he got closer. It wasn't the only structure though. Behind the gazebo, Fox could see many other house type places and even further, a small palace, much like the one on Jupiter. There was something different about it though, it was surrounded my green vines running up it's engraved walls and looked slightly worn out. There were statues of different, naked humans around it's courtyard. They looked as if they were the same woman. She looked like the Queen from Jupiter, except she looked friendlier, more earthy, more… magical.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Fox looked at Katt who was staring out at the palace as well. A light breeze came and ruffled her fur slightly. She looked beautiful in this lighting and made her fur seem blue, much like the colour of Krystal's fur. She turned to look at Fox and smiled. Her green cat eyes seemed so bright and happy. She felt at peace here, much like the others.

The young fox walked up the two, small steps and stood beside Katt. He put the shell in his pocket and rested his hands on the railing. A small sigh erupted from his lips and Katt smiled, but from the corner of his eye, he could tell it didn't reach her eyes.

"You miss her, don't you?"

Fox didn't answer. He sighed again and looked down at his hands.

"This place reminds you of her," she continued. "I can tell."

He looked up at Katt and for the first time, he got a glimpse of the real girl behind the preppy, girly mask she put up everyday. She was hurt and confused, much to his surprise. He could tell she had feelings for Falco still and that she always tried so hard to impress people. She was always a people pleaser, but Fox always thought that was a good thing. It wasn't for her though. He could see she had always wasted her energy on others, trying to make them all happy so that they'd like her or accept her. It would just wear out on her though and behind her green eyes, he could see the amount of energy drained from her.

Without even realizing what he was doing, he took her hand and squeezed it. She looked at him and smiled, this time, going to her eyes as well.

"You miss him, don't you?"

This surprised Katt. She was so certain she had convinced Fox that she only liked him after she had had sex with him. She looked deeper into his eyes and knew that he was right though so she sighed.

"You just wanted to get back at him and mend your heart," he continued. "I can tell."

They both chuckled a little bit at their stupidness. He pulled her into a hug as they continued laughing. As they hugged though, they both held each other tighter letting their emotions of their past loved ones get the best of them.

Katt's tears were the first to fall. Fox could feel them against his chest as his shirt soaked them up. He held her tighter, rubbing her back for comfort.

"I just…" Katt sobbed. "I just want him so badly! I love him…"

This brought tears to Fox's eyes as he recalled his feelings for Krystal. He sighed and let the hot tears fall down his cheeks. He missed Krystal so much, he loved her so much. He couldn't believe what an ass he had been to everyone but he was just so consumed with hatred that he let it get the best of him. He even tried to will the crazy, evil fox back. What had he been thinking? He never meant to be so bad… I mean, being friends with StarWolf? Sure, now he grew to like them but how could he have said such terrible things about his love to them? How could he have taken advantage of Katt's sadness and loneliness to get back at an old friend who he couldn't blame for liking Krystal? We couldn't control our feelings anyways, Fox sure as hell knew he couldn't control them when it came to Krystal.

He began to sob. His body shook as he cried and Katt held him tighter. All Fox could think about was his idiocy and how much he was hurting the ones around him.

"I'm so so sorry, Katt…" Fox cried. "I'm so, so, so sorry…I never meant to…"

Katt patted his back and hushed him. She knew how he felt and she knew what they had done was probably the biggest mistake.

"It's okay Fox, don't worry. We will help each other through this," She said. "I promise."

Fox nodded and let go of Katt to wipe his eyes. He took a deep breath in and stopped crying. He looked into Katt's eyes and smiled. She was so pretty, he had to admit. He reached up to her cheek and wiped her remaining tears away. They both chuckled again and shared one last hug before making their way back to the ships.

"So," Katt said. "Perhaps we should just forget about what happened both just then and in your room?"

Fox laughed. "It'll be our little secret. Although, I'm pretty sure everyone knows about what happened in my room…"

Katt blushed and sighed. How embarrassing.

"Do you think…" She started.

"That Falco will ever forgive you and forget about it?" Fox said, finishing her question.

"Yeah."

"I sure hope so," he said. "I hope he forgives me too, Katt."

Once they got to the ships, they could tell that Leon and Wolf had already called the search quit and left to go in and eat with Pigma and Panther.

Fox walked her to the StarWolf door and took her hand again. She smiled and hugged him tightly once more.

"Do you want me to go in with you, Fox?" She asked. "I could go to your ship and talk to Falco…"

Fox thought about it for a second. He knew those three would need to talk but now wasn't the time. He wanted to talk to Falco, alone. Their friendship was too strong to sacrifice forever.

"I think we should do that tomorrow."

Katt nodded and went inside her ship. Fox turned and went towards his own ship. Before going in though, he turned to look at the ocean again and swore he saw a figure, walking on water. He shook his head and decided to ignore it. The talk he was about to have with Falco was one that they needed to have.

And he was ready to take a punch if Falco felt the need for one.


	17. I'll Drink to That!

**Chapter Sixteen- I'll Drink to That!**

"You really fucking think coming up to me and saying fucking SORRY is going to fucking help, you little fucking CUNT!"

Fox fell back again as Falco threw yet another punch. Fox spat out some blood and got up. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for a sixth punch. He didn't have to wait much longer. By the time he got up, he was already pushed back down to the floor, this time, lading strangely on his tail. That'll hurt in the morning.

Falco let out a loud scream and fell to the floor. He looked down at his hands and then looked at Fox, almost bruised and bloody. Surprisingly, Falco started to sob.

"You…are…so fucking STUPID!" He cried. " I'll….why I outta …"

Fox cringed as he saw Falco bring up his fist, preparing for another hit. Instead, Falco grabbed Fox and brought him to his knees. Falco used Fox's shoulders to pull himself up and then he wiped his eyes and glared down at Fox.

"Kiss my feet!" Falco ordered.

Fox stared up at Falco. What?

"Kiss my feet, bitch!"

Fox stared at Falco and asked, "what?"

"I said kiss my feet!" Falco glared down at Fox.

Fox looked at Falco, then at Falco's feet and couldn't help but laugh out loud. That wasn't a smart move though as it resulted in a quick kick in the stomach which sent Fox backwards onto the floor.

"KISS MY FUCKING FEET."

Fox got his breath back and crawled over. He kissed Falco's feet and mumbled another apology between spitting out blood.

Fox then looked back up at Falco who took a deep breath in and then offered Fox a hand to stand up. Fox took his hand and stood. They both looked at each other with straight faces but it wasn't long before they both cracked up and laughed harder than they'd ever laughed before.

Falco needed to put his hand on Fox's shoulder to support himself he was laughing so hard.

"I can't believe you just fucking kissed my feet," Falco laughed.

"Yeah, that's pretty crazy," fox said between gasps of laughter. "Almost as funny as this…"

And then Fox took a swing at Falco and nailed him in the jaw. The big bird stumbled backwards and gasped. He held his jaw and spat out what looked like a tooth. Fox laughed again and threw another punch into Falco's stomach. Falco fell to the floor and gasped for air as Fox kicked Falco in the ribs, hard enough for a bruise but not for a fracture or break.

Falco was now rolling on the ground in pain and Fox fell to his knees. He took a moment to catch his breath and crawled over to Falco, who had no caught his breath as well. They looked at each other with straight faces again and stood up.

This time, they grabbed each other and hugged. They held each other tight as they laughed and cried. Sure, it was weird but so was their relationship.

"Ow," Falco stuttred. "My ribs…"

"Oh, sorry," Fox said. He let go of Falco and put a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

Falco nodded and spat out some blood. "Yeah, I'm pretty good."

"Are we cool now?" Fox asked. He really hoped so.

"Yeah," Falco said. "Yeah we're cool."

"Good."

"Yeah, good."

They both exchanged awkward glances as they analyzed each other's injuries. Nothing too major, they were big boys. They'd had worst.

"Soooo…" Falco walked over towards some cabinets.

They were in the same room that Fox and Krystal had been in when he had attacked her (well, technically the crazy fox) and she'd seen the blood on his back. It had couches, a large window and a few cabinets that held refreshments of different kinds. There was a bar on the other side too.

"Soooo…" Fox repeated.

Falco opened up one of the cabinets and took out a bottle of Bacardi 151 that hadn't been open yet.

"How about we open this baby up for old times?" Falco chuckled.

"I'll drink to that!" Fox smiled and grabbed two shot glasses from another cabinet.

They walked over to the bar. Fox sat on a bar stool while Falco stood behind the counter and poured the first two shots. Fox grabbed one and held it up high.

"To friendship!" Falco said. They both smacked their glasses together then drank their shot fast and slammed the glasses on the table. Falco poured another shot each.

"To apologies!" Fox said. They both took their shots again. Falco then poured them each another shot.

"To forgiving each other!" Falco said. Their actions were then repeated.

"To brothers!"

"To 'bros before hos'!"

"To StarFox!"

"To good old sex!"

You can imagine what happened a few minutes later as they decided to put the Bacardi aside and open up some beers from under the counter. One second they were drinking in silence then the next they were reminiscing on old times.

"Oh oh, and remember that one chick who stuck your head into her chest?" Falco laughed, trying to hold himself up on the counter.

"Yeah! Her tits smelt like lime!"

They both laughed super hard.

"Or that girl on that cruise ship?" Fox said.

"Yeah! She said my dick was so long, it could reach all the way to her home country!"

"Where the fuck was that again?"

"WHO KNOWS!"

They both cracked up and fell to the floor. Falco dropped his can of beer and it spilt all over the rug. They both laughed as Falco crawled over and attempted to pick it up.

"Wait wait, Falco! we should get Katt over here! You always needed a girl when you were drunk!" Fox laughed.

Falco laughed too. "No man, that was you! You even went after that 65 year old when we drank at that seniors home!"

'Hey, people called her a milf for a reason," Fox said, rather bluntly. That got them both in hysterics.

"Or or… re…remember that uh, chick at that nightclub?" Falco stuttered.

"Which one? The blue pig one?"

"YEAH! Smelly old Holly! She was OBSEEEESSSEEDD WIT CHEWWWW!" Falco howled.

"Naaaahhhh!" Fox laughed.

"Yeaaaahhhh!"

"Naaaaaahhhh!"

"Yeaaayeaaa!"

They both rolled over onto their backs and laughed. Fox sat up and took a long sip of his beer. He missed his mouth a bit though and it ran down his chin and onto his uniform.

"Aw shiiieeettt!" Fox said. "Maaa uniforrrmmm!"

Falco laughed and crawled over to the window. He sat up against it and sighed. Fox followed and sat beside him.

They both looked up at the ceiling and drank their beers some more. Falco sighed and turned his head slightly so he could see outside the window.

"D'ya suppose Krystal's out there somewhere?" Falco asked.

Fox turned to look at Falco. He wondered that too.

"Man, if she is, I don't know what I'd say to her," Fox admitted.

"What happened, bro? That night before she disappeared?" Falco asked.

Fox thought back to when he took her virginity. Should he tell him? Falco was his best friend…

"I had sex with her."

Falco's eyes widened and he took another long sip of his beer. He looked amazed.

"You don't say," he said. "That's pretty fucked up. I mean, why the fuck would she even do that man?"

Fox shrugged.

"I dunno. That's why I banged Katt though."

Falco shrugged then too and sighed. "I figured it was revenge. I don't know why it got to me so badly though."

"Maybe because you secretly love her?"

Falco sighed and had a dumbfounded look on his face. "I don't know bro, maybe, maybe not, you know? Like she's beautiful and I know she likes me but I guess I've never had that sort of thing, you know? It's always sex for me, nothing more. I know with Katt it'd be deeper and I'm not sure if I'm deep enough for that, you know? Like, what if I break her heart even more or like, cheat on her or something? She's too damaged to go through that man, you know?"

"Woah man, that's deep," Fox said.

"I know, right?"

They both sighed yet again and finished off their beers. Falco threw his can across the room and laughed.

"Man, what happened to us? You used to be like, my broski," Falco said.

Fox laughed. "Yeah man, old times. Girls fucked around, that's what happened."

"I guess we figured our best friend was our penis, huh? Just like yeah see on the television. That's what break 'em all up now a days. Us guys are just suckers for tits and cunts man…tits and cunts…" Falco said.

"Tits and cunts," Fox repeated.

They both looked at each other and laughed again, this time, rolling on the floor, un able to control themselves.

"Dude, it's so dark in here, who the fuck turned off the lights?" Fox asked.

"Maybe it was dark Krystal!" Falco laughed.

Fox laughed too…until he realized what Falco had said.

"Dude," Fox said. "Did you just say 'dark Krystal'?"

Falco nodded. "Yeah man. That's who I fucked that night. I mean, she looked like Krystal, exactly like her. Pretty sure it was her but there's was something dark, something icy about her. It was strange."

Then it clicked and Fox was surprised a freaking light bulb didn't go up onto of his head. Fox wasn't the only guy who had seen or fucked around with that other vixen.

Fox tried to stand up, but fell back down and laughed.

"Man, we should turn on the lights or something," Fox said. They both laughed really hard. Fox felt like he'd pee himself.

Just then, the lights turned on.

"Woah! Magic, Fox! It's magic!" Falco laughed.

Fox looked up towards the door.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Wolf was standing in the door way with Leon and Panther behind him. The three of them looked over at Fox, then at Falco, then at the beer cans, then at the almost empty Bacardi bottle. They exchanged glances and all broke out into fits of laughter.

Fox and Falco attempted to stand up again but both fell which got the StarWolf members laughing even more. Leon walked over and helped Fox up while Panther lent a hand to Falco.

"Brought someone here to see you," Leon hissed.

"Probably want to fix yourselves up a little before she sees you!" Panther laughed.

"Who is it?" Falco asked, still using Panther to hold himself up.

"Katt?" Fox asked as a female figure emerged in the door way.

"Try again," Leon said quietly.

Her blue eyes were brighter than ever and her blue fur looked a little ruffled and dirtier, like she had come back from some type of quest. One of her sleeves were ripped off, revealing a strange looking tattoo and a bit of her beautiful, curvy body. She was missing a gold chain though that normally dangled between her cleavage.

"Krystal?" Fox stuttered.

"Missed me, boys?"


	18. Justice

**Chapter Seventeen- Justice**

"Bucket!" Falco yelled. Katt passed him the second bucket just in time. Falco threw up, yet again and Fox felt sick hearing that noise.

The two drunk brothers were sitting on the couch in the cockpit with all the other crew members from both ships standing around them. In the center of the group, stood Krystal and Katt, who both looked very mad.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Krystal said. "We are all on an unknown planet, with unknown creatures and an unknown, evil force! Did you not stop to consider the fact that we all may need you two if something were to happen?"

Fox looked at his feet and sulked while Falco continued to hurl.

"And," Katt continued. "We need you two more than ever! You guys were Peppy's right hand men! What if something had happened?"

"Exactly," Krystal said. "If something were to happen, everyone would be completely lost without your guidance."

Krystal was staring at Fox now. He was their leader, he should always be there to help out. He was the one who would give the final orders.

Falco coughed and wiped his mouth. He didn't even want to look up and see Katt's disappointment, let alone, Krystal's. Where the hell had she been anyways?

"Krystal," Falco whispered. "Where'd you go?"

She just shook her head and continued scolding them. They two men looked at their feet and thought about what could have happened while they were drunk. They would have definitely died if they had to fight and if they had to try the ships away again, they'd kill everyone. Drunk driving kills.

"Everyone would be lost without you," Krystal yelled. "How immature could you get?"

How immature could _he _get? How dare she come back on the ship and harp at them for drinking while she ran off after having sex with them both! She had no right to be doing this to them. She still hadn't explained where she was and Fox wasn't about to keep letting her treat them like little children. She wasn't his mother, that's for damn sure.

"At least we don't run off without warning anyone," Fox said, angrily. "You fucking whore."

Ok, so he knew that last part was unnecessary to add but he was angry at Krystal. She had used him for sex, then gone and been with Falco and then left with no reasonable explanation. He was Captain of the ship and he wasn't going to let her get to him anymore. He would not let her have her way with him or anyone else.

Krystal's eyes widened and she took a step back, not believing what she had heard come out of Fox's mouth. The rest of the spectators gasped and looked back and forth between Fox and Krystal.

"What…" Krystal stuttered.

"That's right," Fox said. He stood up and took a deep breath in, pumping his chest up. "You ran off without telling anyone where or why. Well, except for Falco! But to not tell me, captain of this ship! What were _you _thinking? We needed you, you could have helped us out a lot when Peppy first went missing on Jupiter!"

Fox didn't realize what he was doing now. He was so consumed with his anger that he started walking closer to Krystal. His face was right in front of her face and she shrivelled away like a scared little girl, un able to move.

"Fox," she started. Fox wasn't done though. She reached out and he smacked her hand away.

"How dare you walk back onto my ship and act like you are in charge here," Fox yelled. "You have some explaining to do, Krystal!"

The whole ship was silent as the tears ran down Krystal's face. She didn't understand what she had done wrong. She thought he'd be happy to see her, she thought they could talk and that she could finally tell him who the Queen really was and why this planet is in distress…

Leon walked over to Fox and cleared his throat. "Perhaps, we should all discuss our next move while you talk to Krystal in private."

That was probably one of the smartest things Leon had ever said. The whole crew didn't need to see him yell at Krystal anyways. Fox felt bad for making her cry in front of everyone though…

No! He wouldn't give in. She had broken his heart and she had to know.

"Sounds great," Fox said, plainly. "Slippy, ROB, can you two show Wolf, Leon, Panther and Pigma our maps and discuss a plan of action?"

They nodded and Katt and Falco waited for their orders. "Katt, Falco…go talk in Falco's room. And for the love of God, Falco, do not throw up in the hall."

Krystal and Fox were still staring at each other. More tears had fallen down her cheeks and Fox could feel his face burn with anger. "Krystal, you come with me."

Krystal nodded and wiped her eyes. Fox went to the exit and opened the door.

Once outside, Fox led her to the same gazebo him and Katt had been in a few hours before. He stood tall and put his hands on the railing again. As he looked out at the palace, he could hear Krystal begin to cry again behind him and knew she was staring at his back. He knew if he turned around and looked at her, he'd give into her big, blue eyes that looked so sad and innocent. He couldn't have that happen, not now, not ever.

"You left me," Fox said. "You left me without a note, without an explanation."

"I'm so sorry, Fox…" Krystal cried. "I never meant to worry you. I knew you'd be mad but I never dreamed…"

Fox spun around and glared at her. "You never dreamed what, Krystal? You never dreamed how hurt I would be? How worried I would be?"

Fox was yelling now and he felt hot tears run down his own face as he remembered how he felt the morning she disappeared.

"You never," he continued. "You never thought how JEALOUS I would be?"

Now Krystal seemed a little bit confused. Jealous? Of who?

"And I bet you never knew how fucking broken I would feel!" Fox was yelling very loudly now. He could hear different animals in the bushes start to run away. "I loved you, Krystal! You played me like a toy!"

Krystal stopped crying slightly and wiped her eyes.

"Oh, and I bet you never, ever thought I'd find out about Falco! What were you thinking? You thought he wouldn't tell me? Or did you think I'd take you back like I always did? God, how the fuck could I have been-"

And then she leaped forward and slapped him, hard across the face. It almost knocked Fox over the railing die to his previous injuries. He could feel a bump swelling up on his cheek and he spat out blood again and cursed. When he turned to look at Krystal, she seemed frustrated and mad, but she didn't look scary yet.

Especially not scary when she had the gusts to reach out and pull Fox in for a big kiss.

He was so mad, so heart broken but something about her kiss made his feelings go away and all he could feel was love for her again. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, squeezing her against him as the kiss deepened. Her hands locked themselves around his neck and she pulled him in closer. She wanted him to hold her so badly, she had missed him so much. But what was that she had said about Falco?

She let go of him and pulled away, but Fox still held her waist as he looked into her eyes. She wiped his tears away and smiled.

"Fox," she said. "I never meant to leave you, but I had to before something terrible happened. I had no other choice."

Fox let go of her and leaned against the railing. "You had to run off and go have sex with Falco?"

That caught Krystal off guard. "No, why on earth would you think that?"

Fox couldn't believe his ears. Was she really going to pretend like he didn't know?

"You slept with Falco after you slept with me," Fox said. "You even left him a note. I guess you love him more than you loved me."

Then something clicked in Krystal's head and Fox could almost imagine the light bulb turning on, on top of her head. Then her eyes became dark and she hissed at whatever she was thinking about. Fox leaned back and almost fell over the railing. He had never seen Krystal look like that.

"Justice…" She hissed.

"I beg your pardon?"

She looked up at Fox and took his hand, tightly.

"It was Justice," she pleaded. "Not me!"

Fox was really confused now and he knew it was written all over his face when he asked again, "I beg your pardon?"

She sighed and let go of his arm. She went and sat on the railing beside Fox and stared off into space, at the ocean.

"Justice," she repeated. "Justice was the fox he slept with. She's been messing with you and Falco's head this whole journey."

Then, it felt like a light bulb had gone off in his head. Memories of the purple fox flooded his mind.

"She took advantage of the fact that you are so quick to connect with our powers," Krystal explained. "She stabbed you with her dagger once in a dream, that's when she possessed you, that's when she had control over you. She couldn't do that to Falco because his mind is too weak for two to be using. Yours is much stronger."

Fox must have looked like he didn't know what she was talking about, so she continued. "Justice is the Queen, Fox! She killed the Queen and possessed this planet and got the members of Mercury to send me a distress call! She wanted us to come here, she wanted us to be in her control. She wanted to get to me, so she used you. Then she saw how much we loved each other so she got jealous and used Falco to get you jealous and then in turn, you'd hurt me. She must had made sure Falco's lights were off when she entered his room. Without proper examination, we look exactly a like."

"Wait," Fox said. "Why would she want to hurt you?"

Krystal looked at Fox and smiled. "Don't you remember what the dagger was decorate with?"

"Um, I was a little more preoccupied with the fact that she was going to stab me with it!" Fox wouldn't exactly be admiring the dagger's décor.

"It had a dark orb at the top," Krystal said. "The same one her staff and necklace have? Didn't you notice what was in the orb?"

Fox shook his head and Krystal pointed at herself.

"It was a picture of me," Krystal explained. "She has a picture of me in there to look at. She always said it was temporary, that one day she'd have the real me stuck in there so she could always have me with her."

Fox gasped and leapt off the railing. "Why on earth would she want that?"

"Because," Krystal said. "She's in love with me…and she's my ex-girlfriend from my home planet."

**A/N: **Dun dun duuunnnn! Hope you guys enjoyed that one! I'll be posting a new chapter soon! Cheers!


	19. It's All About Krystal

**Chapter Eighteen- It's All About Krystal**

By the time Krystal and Fox had gotten back to the ship, a fight between Katt and Falco had already broken out. Everyone crowded themselves around Falco's door to hear what exactly they were saying to each other. Or, more like yelling. However, once they all noticed Fox and Krystal, they immediately back away and mumbled different apologies. It was funny seeing Wolf, Pigma, Leon and Panther apologizing to Fox, it was like they had grown to respect him.

"Can I meet you all in the cockpit? Krystal needs to reveal important information to us." Fox's voice sounded much stronger than it ever had and the other's left without hesitation. This left him and Krystal to stop Katt and Falco's fight.

The moment Fox opened the door, a lamp came flying in his direction. He ducked just in time so it wouldn't hit his head but then another object was thrown at the two that Fox couldn't miss.

"Boxers?" Krystal picked up the mysterious flying object off of Fox's head.

Fox just rolled his eyes and stepped into the room. It appeared it had been Katt who had thrown the lamp and underwear. She was standing on the opposite side of the room with a flashlight in hand, ready to throw at Falco, who was cowering beside the door.

"You two," fox said with authority in his voice. "Stop this now."

Falco looked at Fox and leapt for him. Fox was surprised when Falco cowered behind Fox and hugged him as if he was holding on for his life. Katt didn't stop though, instead she chucked the flashlight at Fox and Falco with a loud scream.

"I'm not a fucking toy!" She yelled at the two of them.

Katt ran to Falco's dresser and picked up a weird looking frame with an old bird picture in it.

"No!" Falco cried out. "That's an antique!"

It didn't stop her. She threw it and it went flying across the room and past the boys' heads.

"Grandma…" Falco whimpered.

Then Krystal came in the room with the picture frame in hand, thankfully. She rested it on the dresser and hugged Katt to calm her down. She whispered something in Katt's ear and Katt calmed herself. She stopped yelling and walked out of the room with Krystal, still glaring at Fox and Falco.

"Come on boys," Krystal called to them.

They let go of each other and followed the girls to the cockpit and took a seat with Slippy and ROB on one couch while the rest of StarWolf members sat on the opposite couch. Krystal was the only one standing in front of the group. She turned to face the dash board of the ship and pressed some buttons. Then she turned herself to the center of the room, waiting for someone.

And then, he appeared.

"General Pepper here! This better be important every-" The General stopped mid sentence and his eyes widened at all the faces in the room.

"What the hell are they doing here?" The General asked.

Fox was about to explain when Krystal cut him off. "Not important. Just know we are working together and that we have valuable information that needs to be told."

The General cleared his throat. "Then let's hear it."

"It all started six years ago…"

_On Krystal's home planet, Cerinia…_

"Krystal! Will you hurry up? It's almost dark!"

"Coming, mum!" Krystal yelled.

Krystal climbed down the large _parthandes, _which was a sort of willow tree, and danced down the grass path, back to her village. It was almost dark and Krystal knew the risks but she really didn't care. She loved the night and she didn't care if she was attacked by a _lamia, _she knew how to fight back! Besides, her village needed a warrior for the night time, all the men had almost been wiped out from defending! They could spare a few woman, they were just as strong!

She stopped dancing and came to a slow walk. She looked up at the sky and tried to count all the stars. After about a thousand, she gave up and decided to search for the pictures and stories written in the stars. A few came forth to her and she played the story in her head. It was her favourite one. It had been about a famous, female warrior named Ariadne and how she had saved a prince from the original _lamia _king. Her mother had first told her that story when she was five and encouraged Krystal to be just like Ariadne. Not anymore though, the others were too strong, almost invincible. If she were to go out and fight, she would die sooner than later.

Krystal picked up a twig from the ground and swung it around, pretending it was a staff. For a split second, she felt like Ariadne, felt like the beautiful warrior she always wanted to be.

"'Ariadne and the _Lamia _King', is my favourite story too," a young girl, who had appeared out of no where, said.

Krystal turned to face her opponent. She held her twig up as if it was a real staff and glared at this new, purple fox.

"Who are you?" Krystal demanded.

The girl just laughed and smiled sweetly. "I won't hurt you, I swear. I was just reading your mind."

Krystal frowned. That wasn't possible, everyone knew that was only an adult's trait for her kind or a _lamia _trait.

Krystal stiffened and stared at the girl in horror. "You're a _lamia_!"

The other girl began to laugh hysterically and had to hold her stomach she was laughing so hard. "Do I look like one to you?"

No, she didn't. Everyone knew that they had fangs, black fur and were usually very tall and slender. She did had the icy, green eyes though.

"You're eyes," Krystal said. "They aren't like my kind."

"That's because I'm not like your kind, or a _lamia_," she said. "I'm both."

"How so?"

"My father is _lamia_, my mother is normal," she said.

Krystal dropped her twig and walked over to the new girl. She looked at her closely and analyzed her face. Indeed, she had both characteristics. Krystal had never heard of this though. Her kind never bred with others, especially ones that sucked blood and killed for a living.

"You find me interesting," the girl said. "You want to know more about me. I can show you, if you let me."

Krystal looked around. It was getting awfully dark…

"Or perhaps I can show you tomorrow," she suggested, reading Krystal's mind. "My kind don't show mercy to your kind, unless they are attracted to them."

Krystal smiled slightly. That was true, but even if they were attracted, they'd just have sex and then kill them, which is why this girl's kind was almost impossible.

"Why have you not killed me then?" Krystal asked. "Is it because I attract you?"

The girl winked and leaned in closer to Krystal's face. "Perhaps."

"But you shall kill me tomorrow if I come?"

The girl shook her head and grabbed Krystal's waist. She pulled her closely to her own pelvis and kissed her. Krystal had kissed boys before, but never a girl, especially a stranger. It was so new to her, so…fantastic. She grabbed the girl's waist and pulled herself closer to the girl's body, which made her moan slightly. She stuck her tongue in Krystal's mouth and then sucked on her lower lip which made Krystal shiver.

They continued kissing for a while, until Krystal had a sudden urge to do more. She pushed this girl backwards onto the forest floor and straddled her. The kissing continued and then the new girl touched Krystal in places she'd never been touched by a man. It made her whole body shiver. After several minutes of this girl playing with Krystal's clit, Krystal let herself reach her climax. It was the most amazing orgasm she'd ever had and this girl could tell.

Once Krystal had come down from her climax, she got up and helped the other girl up. They both shared one last kiss and then left. However before losing complete sight of the girl, Krystal turned around and asked her what her name was.

"Justice," she said. And then she disappeared.

"Wait," Falco said. "You basically had sex with a girl you had literally, just met?"

Krystal nodded. Sure, Falco and Fox and probably the other men thought it was hot but they knew the risks of what she had done. It just wasn't viewed as something acceptable for them.

"I know you all think it's weird," Krystal said. "But where I come from, we act out on our feelings and embrace our sexuality."

General Pepper looked somewhat annoyed. "What does this have to do with our mission?"

"I'm getting to it…"

_Cerinia, four years ago…_

"Krystal!"

Krystal turned to look back at her village. It was al up in flames as the _lamia _had willed to happen. Inside her house, she could see her mother, trapped behind the window.

"Just keep running! Don't stop!"

Tears came to Krystal's eyes. She wanted to help them, she knew she could if she could find her staff which had been given to her a few weeks prior to this night.

Krystal's father then appeared in the window and he hugged his wife tightly. He was crying, something Krystal had never seen her father do.

"Run!" He yelled. "Keep yourself safe!"

Krystal didn't want to move. All she could think about was her family and how much she wanted to save them. After months of training to become a guardian, she had to show her parents that it paid off.

Krystal started running back to her village, despite her parents wishes. She knew she risked her own life, but she didn't want her parents to die or, even worst, become one of the _lamia _by force. Someone grabbed her arm though and pulled her back. Krystal spun around to fight back but was surprised to see Justice pulling her back.

"Your parents want you to leave," Justice yelled. "So run away! They won't stop until everyone in this village is either dead or turned."

Krystal took one last glance at her home but her parents were no longer in the window. Then she turned to run away and Justice grabbed her hand and ran with her into the forest.

They ran for hours, until the sun began to rise. They both stopped to catch their breath finally as they knew the _lamia_ couldn't be following them due to the fact that the sun was out.

They reached a small waterfall and got undressed to clean themselves up in the water.

"Do you think they killed them?" Justice asked. "Or do you think they might have awakened them?"

Krystal glared at Justice. She didn't like that term. She knew Justice didn't find being a _lamia _so bad, but that was because she was part one.

"Either way," Krystal said. "They are dead to me."

Justice rolled her eyes and pulled Krystal in for a hug.

"If only you could have a positive out look on these things, Krystal," Justice said. She slid her hands down Krystal's body, feeling her curves, until she reached the spot she had been looking for.

Krystal moaned as Justice stuck her two fingers into Krystal's pussy. Justice always knew how to make her feel good, but she wasn't sure if this was the kind of comfort she needed for her parents death. Either way, she let Justice stick her fingers in and out and she let herself moan as loud as she wanted. No one could hear them anyways.

Justice sucked on Krystal's neck and left hickies along her collarbone. Krystal knew Justice would want her to do the same, but she wasn't sure if she was in the mood for it.

"Fuck me," Justice begged. "Please, Krys, I need you to fuck me. I want you so bad."

Krystal slid her hands to Justice's breasts and played with her nipples, which always teased Justice. Justice moaned and pushed her fingers deeper into Krystal's vagina.

"_Commodo , meus _crystal…" She begged again.

Krystal slid one hand down to Justice's pussy and stuck her two fingers in, mimicking Justice's motion. They both yelled in pleasure as they got faster and faster. Finally, they both came and both removed their fingers. Krystal tried to run around and get out of the water to dry off but Justice stopped her and pulled her closer, almost chocking her.

"Justice," Krystal laughed. "Being a little aggressive. You are not still horny, are you?"

Justice didn't answer. Instead, she shoved Krystal under the water and brought Krystal's lips to suck on Justice's pussy. Krystal slid her tongue in but it wasn't long before Krystal was out of breath and needed air. However, when she tried to come up for air, Justice wouldn't let her. She panicked and fought furiously with Justice but she was too strong. She yelled out to Justice under the water to stop but nothing worked. Nothing until she said the forbidden word.

"_Harshaaah!_" She mumbled under the water.

Justice let go of Krystal instantly and shrieked. She jumped back and feel back first under water. Krystal came up from under the water and gasped for air. Then, within a second, she began to run out of the water.

Once out of the water, Krystal looked around for Justice. She had disappeared though.

"Justice?" Krystal cried out. "Justice? Where are you? Are you ok? I'm so sorry, you just scared me and…"

And then there was movement under the water. Krystal stepped closer to the water to see if it was her lover…

"Justice?"

Then, Justice emerged from the water, fangs out and ready to drink.

She was on top of Krystal within seconds and she dug her teeth into Krystal's neck, draining her of her blood.

The others stared at Krystal. They were shocked to hear all of this come out of her mouth. Fox was confused though. She had said she was a virgin…

Krystal laugh, obviously reading his mind. "I was a virgin, Fox. I had never had sex with a man before you."

Everyone turned their attention to Fox for a second. He felt awkward, and he knew he should probably ask a question.

"Wait, I thought only those weird blood suckers could read minds?"

Krystal nodded. "Yes, but I was given this power once Justice had bitten me."

"Did you get away?" Katt asked.

"Yes," Krystal answered. "I managed to get her off of me. I called out for my staff once again and it seemed to have come out of the water, as if Justice had hid it there…which she had."

Everyone stared at her, waiting to hear more.

"She had been my girlfriend for so long, her father knew she needed to kill me. Justice didn't want to do it. So, I assume her father was the one who had my parents killed. This triggered a part of Justice I never believed existed, her killing instinct. She knew after that, that she needed to kill me. She had had my staff all along and planned on delivering the final stab with it."

General Pepper cleared his throat again. "So, this Justice girl is the one who is causing all the trouble?"

Krystal nodded again. "Yes. After leaving her, my planet was destroyed by her kind, so I assumed she followed me and created some sick plan to get back at me. I left her, almost killed her. If I had let her keep drinking, she probably would had made me a full half _lamia _as well."

"So, she took over another planet to spread her seed, draw you in and finally kill you?" Falco asked.

"Yes," Krystal said. "Not only that but she came across some type of dark magic. That's where her orb comes into play. It has powers one can only dream of."

"So," Fox said. He stood up and looked Krystal in the eyes. "We have a really big problem on our hands."

No shit.


End file.
